Yu Yu Hakusho SC : Dark Tournament saga
by Imania Margria
Summary: Keeping his sister, Kimika, at a distance was Kurama's way of keeping her safe, but fate has a different plan. Kimika has more to do with his and his friends' destinies than he knows. Destiny has great plans for Kimika and her new friends, Makoto and Horuna.
1. Episode 1: Kimika's deepest desire

**Episode 1: Kimika's Deepest Desire**

** The sun shone brightly down upon the Sakura Temple. The sound of a high pitched ringing sounded through its large corridors. A woman adorned in a flowing light green robe and white hair net dashed down the back porch of the temple.**

** 'Oh my! It's seven thirty! She still hasn't woken up!' The woman thought as she checked the kitchen. She saw that there was no one there so she ran into the adjacent corridor.**

** She ran down the long hallway passing many doors before stopping at one towards the very end. She slid open the door and walked inside. She followed the sound of the loud ringing noise until she came upon a small alarm clock. **

** She picked the clock up in her hand then push a small button on its side to turn it off. She then placed it back on the end table. She turned around to the bed right next to it and looked down at the bundle of covers on top.**

** 'With such a loud noise, one would think she would budge even a little. But she hasn't even moved an inch. It marvels me at her tolerance to such things.' She looked down at the girl wrapped tightly under the covers with a smirk of slight wonder and amusement.**

** She moved over to the windows to draw open the curtains. As soon as the brilliant rays of the sun streamed in, the sleeping girl began to move. **

** "Kimika, darling, It's morning. Please get up. You don't want to be late for school, do you?" The woman called softly as she walked back to the side of the bed.**

** "Uhhh… Mom… Really? I'm so tired." Kimika grumbled lowly as she pulled her covers completely over her head. **

** "You were up studying all night again. Weren't you?" Kitinia, Kimika's mother, smiled as she sat on the bed beside her. She rubbed Kimika's head softly. Kimika shook her head yes while sinking into her sheets. **

** The actual truth behind her fatigue was not late night studying. The truth was that she was spending the whole night trying to find her brother. She had heard from an old mystic that there was an elevation of great power in the past year. Once Kimika heard his words, she knew right away that her brother must be a part of that. She didn't want to tell her mother because she would always avoid her whenever she would bring up the topic of him. **

** "What's the point in the studying if you don't go to school, Kimi?" Kitinia pulled the cover down from over her head. She smiled down gently down at her when she saw her big emerald green eyes staring up at her. "Would you please go?"**

** "Sure, Mom" Kimika said softly as she sat up in bed. **

** "Ok. While you get ready, I'll fix you something to eat before school." Kitinia smiled warmly at her daughter. She kissed Kimika lightly on her cheek.**

** Kimika watched as her mother left her room. When her mother was gone, she stood up and walked over to her desk opening the top drawer. Inside the drawer was a small blue and green pouch. She pulled open the pouch emptying its contents in her hand.**

** A small brown seed landed in the palm of her hand. She looked down at it before bringing it close to her heart clenching it tightly.**

** "The seed of the North Star Plant. One of my brother's favorite plants." Kimika closed her eyes smiling softly. Her brother had given her a whole bunch of these seeds a year ago at her twelfth birthday. She remembered it as if were yesterday. :**

** "Kimi, I'm going away for a little while, but I will be back soon." Her brother said as he held her close in his arms. **

** "But how long is a little? I haven't seen you in a very long time. Now, you are leaving me again!" **

** Tears ran down her face in great numbers. Her brother saw the sadness that filled her. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to her. He hated leaving her again after the time that he had spent trying to find her. But now that he had finally found her, he didn't want to let her go ever again.**

** Regardless how he felt, his life was too dangerous and he didn't what her anywhere near it at the moment. If she was hurt because of him, she would never forgive himself. **

"**Kimi, I'm sorry for leaving again, but I will be back by your next birthday. Here." He reached into his pocket pulling out the pouch and placing it in her hand. "If I am gone past that time, you can use these seeds to find me. They are called the North Star seeds. Normally, these seeds are used to guide the user home, but I have modified these so that the user can use their love energy to find whatever or whomever they desire. Use these to find me if I take too long to return to you." **

** With those words, he kissed her softly on the forehead while trying to refrain from crying himself. "Kimi, I love you."**

"**I… I … I… I love you too, big brother. Please… Please. Please don't leave!" Kimika cried uncontrollably falling to her knees. She clung onto his legs tightly trying desperately not to let go. But he brought her up off the floor and into his arms.**

** All she remembered was crying in his arms until she passed out. And when she woke back up, she was back in her bedroom. For months, she thought it was a dream, but she found the North Star seeds and a note from her brother in her drawer.'**

** She has tried since her thirteenth birthday to use the North Star seeds to find him, but they always led her nowhere. Now, she had only had one seed left and one chance left. She wasn't going to use it until she was positive that he was there.**

** Kimika put the seed back in its pouch and placed it in her book bag. Kimika looked at the clock. She noticed that she was going to be late if she didn't leave in a few minutes. **

** Kimika wasn't on the school board, but she was one of her school's smartest students. Her quiet nature made it hard for her to take change or make many close friends. But that never stopped her from being one of the most desired girls in her school. Most of the boys liked her and most of the girls wanted to be her friend, but she always politely turned them down.**

** Being the daughter of a fox demon and an earth/water sprite, Kimika really didn't think that it would be smart to become friends with regular humans. It was too much risk especially with her temple being on many different portals leading to different worlds of the supernatural. She made sure that she kept her distance even though she longed to have friends. **

** When Kimika was dressed, she grabbed her book bag and ran to the kitchen. She picked up her lunch and breakfast from her mom. Then she ran out the front door and down the path to the sidewalk.**

"**Koenma, sir. We have many demons dying rapidly in many parts of the Spirit World and Real World!"**

** One of his ogres exclaimed running from the other room into Koenma's office. Koenma's face froze with fear when he turned on the mystical screen to see the culprit. He couldn't believe it. It was her. It was the one known as the Rogue Goddess, Rika.**

** He watched as he saw the fearsome goddess destroy groups of demons with just the wave of her hand. She was burning them to a crisp, freezing them then shattering them to bits, electrocuting them, crushing them, burying them alive, drowning them, or using her superior fighting skills to kill them with her bare hands.**

"**The Rogue goddess, Rika. I heard of her. This is not good. There is no way that we could stop her." Koenma said gritting his teeth as he watched her massacring demons. He knew exactly what she was looking for. She wants the person who killed her beloved Suzaku, Yusuke Urameshi.**

"**Why is she killing so many demons, my lord?"**

"**She is purposely doing that so she could get my attention. She knows by doing that I'll want to stop her and I'll give her who she wants." Koenma said partially to himself. **

** He knew even if he did send Yusuke to try and stop her that he wouldn't last against her. Even with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara combined, he still couldn't defeat her. Heck. She was a goddess even his own father couldn't harm her. What was he going to do? He had to stop her.**

**As Kimika was coming around the corner of her school's block a group of guys stopped her. They looked at her like a pack of wild animals staring at their prey. She could feel their gazes traveling up and down her body giving her an uncomfortable feeling. She tried to force herself pass them, but they were blocking her way. **

"**Excuse me. Please. I have to get to school." Kimika said softly as she tried to push her way past them again, but she was thwarted again. They stopped her and pushed her back in the middle of their encroaching circle. **

"**Kimika Rotaru, You don't have enough time to give me a moment of it." The largest guy said. Kimika could tell right away that he was the leader of the gang. **

"**I would love to, but I really believe that my time would be better spent at school." Kimika snapped in annoyance while meeting his dark stare with an intense one of her own. **

"**Fiesty, huh? I like that. Come here, girl. I said you ain't going anywhere." He grabbed her arm roughly when she tried to pass him again. **

** Kimika looked up at him angrily when he did that. She knew damn well that she couldn't use her powers at the moment. It was too close to the school. She had to get someone to help her.**

"**Let go of me!" Kimika yelled pulling her arm away from him. **

** She was able to break free, but he just ended up grabbing her again even harder. She couldn't let him take advantage of her. She had to fight him regardless of the rules. **

** As soon as she was going to fight him, something fell from a tree by them and hit him in the face causing him to release her. Kimika stumbled back when he finally released her. She quickly looked down to see what it was that had rescued her. There standing on the ground before her was a small red fox.**

'**Go now' Kimika looked at the fox when she hear it say that to her with its mind.**

'**You are telepathic? Who are you?' Kimika thought to it as she stared at it while still frozen in shock.**

'**Ronami. I'll tell you more later. You'd better get going or you'll be late for school.' Kimika nodded her head and followed the fox's instructions. **

** She ran past the distracted thugs, who were trying to help their unconscious boss. She ran into the main hallway of the school and went directly to her locker. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath before falling to her knees.**

** She pulled her book bag close to her chest as she let the tears run down her face. She closed her eyes and buried her face into her bag.**

"**It's not fair. I can't defend myself because of the stupid rules from the Spirit World. Instead, I have to do absolutely nothing while scum like them harass me. Times like this… I just wished that my brother was here." She lifted her head up and looked up at the ceiling. "Please someone bring my brother back to me. I need him now more than ever."**

** Kimika let go of her book bag to let it fall into her lap. She brought her hands over her face and began to cry harder. In the row of lockers close to her was a girl listening nearby. She heard the sound of crying and went to search the source of it discovering that it was Kimika. **

"**Kimika, what's the matter?" The girl asked running over to her and checking to see if she was alright. "Are you hurt?" **

** Kimika looked up to see Mishi Kimamori squatting next to her. Even though Kimika didn't know much about Mishi, she was the only girl in the school that Kimika felt close to. She was different like her with her short blue hair and blue eyes. She had a very kind heart and seemed more genuine than most of the other human girls. She was about the same age as Kimika except she was a few months older than her. **

** She could see the worry in her friend's eyes as she tried to soothe her by rubbing her head and holding her close to her chest. She held onto her tightly until she stopped crying.**

"**Those boys from the other school were harassing me outside! I couldn't find anyone to help me! I could've been raped and no one would've known!" **

"**Kimika, I'm so sorry that that happened to you. I should've walked with you this morning. If I had, then this probably would have never happened. Did they hurt you?" Mishi said softly pushing her away for only a few moments to look her over before taking her in her arms again. "Regardless, you have to tell the principal what happened."**

** "No. They didn't hurt me. But I don't want to tell the principal. That will make it worse." Kimika answered softly as she nestled in the security of her embrace. "There is no one that can help me or make it better."**

** Mishi could sense the fear that lurked inside Kimika, but she knew that something had to be done about what they did to her. She could tell that she seemed to not trust anyone at the moment. But there had to be something that she could do to help.**

** "Kimika… Hmmm… Come with me." Mishi helped Kimika stand up. Then she grabbed her book bag with one hand and Kimika's hand with the other as she guided her into the hallway. **

** "Where are you taking me, Mishi?" Kimika asked while she followed behind her down the school halls.**

** "I'm taking you to the principal. Whether you believe it or not, I believe that he can do something about them. Just trust me. You just can't do anything about this." **

** "But…" Kimika was going to protest, but she knew it was useless. She could tell that Mishi wasn't going to change her mind. She could tell that she was going to do whatever it took to help her no matter what.**

** Kitinia walked into the room of shadows. She dressed in one of her ceremonial kimono. It was a beautiful kimono of blue and green cloud like figures. It flowed gracefully down her body framing her perfectly as it trailed behind her. Her long green hair was flowing in loose curls around her shoulders. She made her way to the altar and knelt in front of it.**

** She lit the candles then waved her hands over the crystals. She folded her hands and tilted her head. She began to chant something softly and the crystals began to shine.**

** "I summon you oracle of the shadows. Come forth by my call." **

** With those words, the crystals stopped glowing and the candles blew out. The room became completely dark and a small breeze blew into the room. **

** "Kitinia, It is you who has summoned me. What is it that you would like to know?" A voice sounded coming from a dark purple mist that appeared above the candles.**

** "Mighty Oracle, I would like to know if it is time." Kitinia put her hands to her sides and looked up at the purple mist before her. "Is it time for my son, Kurama, to return to me?"**

** "Kurama cannot return to you yet. He has a duty to fulfill."**

** "A duty to fulfill? What kind of duty?" Kitinia asked sharply in confusion.**

** "He is to help the spirit detective in a very difficult mission dealing with the dark tournament."**

** "The Dark Tournament! That's a tournament of death! Is there no way that I could help my son?" **

** "You cannot do much. He has to participate in this tournament. But he could use the power of the Gemini to make him stronger."**

** "But I cannot do that! I already lost my son! I do not want to risk my daughter as well!" Kitinia protested while slamming her hands on the floor in front of her.**

** "Well. If you don't, your son will die. You underestimate the power of your children. They are a special set of twins known as the twins of the Gemini. They are very strong on their own. However when they are together, they are unbeatable. You must have your daughter go help him."**

** "But how do I do that? She doesn't even know that I've been tracking her brother."**

** "That, dear Kitinia, is your problem. I trust that you will know what to do by tomorrow."**

** "Tomorrow?"**

** "Yes. Tomorrow. She must go by tomorrow that is when he will arrive at the grounds of the tournament." When the oracle finished talking the mist disappeared and the room was dark again.**

** Kitinia placed her hands in her lap and looked down at the nothingness surrounding her. Once again, her son, Kurama, was putting his sister in danger. How many times was she going to bail him out of these life and death situations? She wouldn't be able to handle it if she had to see her son close to death again.**

** She loved him with all her heart, but sometimes she worried about him. He didn't always make the right decisions. That's why she had to send her beautiful son to the human world. **

** Complicated and tiring magic that it was. She had to make him be reborn into a human woman and watch from a far as her own son called another woman mother. It was any mother's nightmare. **

** She didn't want to lose her son again. So if that meant that she had to send her daughter to help him, then she had no choice. Hopefully, the gods would be with them and protect them on their journey. All she had to do was find a way to get Kimika to where her brother was without her knowing.**

** School was slow and miserable for Kimika because she spent most of her morning with the principal trying to see what they would do about those thugs from the other school. It was very confusing and embarrassing day. She was very eager to leave and head home as soon as possible.**

** As she was a few blocks from the school, she began to feel as though she was being followed. Kimika quickly turned around and looked around to see if anyone was following her. However, there was no one behind or around her so she continued walking.**

** When she was ten minutes into the park, the feeling from before came back. She looked around then she suddenly heard a bunch of leaves rattling nearby.**

** "Who's there?" Kimika demanded in slight fear.**

** 'Do not worry it is only me.' Kimika looked down to see Ronami staring up at her. Kimika bent over and pet him on the head smiling softly.**

** "Awww… You are so cute. You are the fox from earlier. Right?"**

** 'Yes. I am.'**

** "By the look of it, you are a fox apparition. Thank you for saving me earlier. I am in your debt. But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in one of the other worlds?"**

** 'You are welcome, Miss Rotaru. You are right. I am a fox apparition just like you and your brother. I'm here to be your guardian. My name is Ronami.'**

** "How do you know about my brother and me? I am not fully a fox apparition. My mother is a sprite of the elements earth and water." Kimika looked at the fox confused. She was starting to grow suspicious of him and where he came from. Did he come from a friend or a foe? "Who sent you?"**

** "I know of you and your brother from your past life when you lived in the demon world. I was told by my master to keep his identity secret so I cannot tell you."**

** "But why did they send you?"**

** 'I was told just to watch you closely.'**

** "So if you were only supposed to watch me, why did you save me? That seems like you did more than you were supposed to."**

** 'I am your guardian. That means I must watch and protect you.'**

** Kimika shrugged her shoulders and turned around to continue on her way home. She turned back for a second and smiled down at Ronami.**

** "If someone has sent you to be my guardian, then I must accept their generous offer. Come along, Ronami." She turned back around and began to skip down the path with Ronami following behind her.**

** As they arrived half way through the park, Ronami jumped in front of her stopping her from continuing to walk. Kimika stopped and asked Ronami why he was acting so strange. He just started to growl at some bushed that were in front of him.**

** 'Someone is here.'**

** "Well… Well… Well… Miss Rotaru, we meet again." The thug boss from before stepped out from behind the bushes with his goons. "You've been a very bad girl, Kimika. You told on me and now I've been suspended from school. It's all your fault."**

** The guy moved closer to her and looked down at Ronami. He smirked slightly in dark amusement.**

** "You still have that stupid furball with you. No worries. I'll teach you both a lesson that you won't forget." Ronami growled lunging at the boss and biting his arm. **

** He yelled in pain then threw Ronami into a nearby tree. He walked over to Kimika grabbing her by her shoulders and trying to force himself on her. Kimika tried to fight back and push him away, but he was too strong. That was unusual since he was only human. She could hold her against any adult male human.**

** He tried to wrap his big hands around her neck. She screamed loudly and tried her best to push his arms back. Just as tears started to run down her cheeks, the sky turned black and thunder sounded throughout the area. A bright flash of lightning lit up the sky blinding them as it came down closely above their heads. The lightning faded and a woman was left floating above them.**

** She was breathtakingly gorgeous with short white hair and striking light pink eyes. She was in a pink and purple outfit that hugged her curves like her skin. Kimika knew right away that the woman wasn't human not only because she was flying, but also because she had white cat ears and claws instead of nails.**

"**Let her go if you want to live." The woman demanded angrily at her captor. **

** He didn't do as she said instead he just smirked and put Kimika in a choke hold. "Who are you catwoman?"**

"**I'm your worst nightmare if you don't let her go." The woman stood in a fighting stance and powered up for an attack. A blue and red ball of energy formed in her front hand. "You, demons, really never learn. Do you?"**

** Kimika, who was extremely scared and confused, looked over to where Ronami was lying unconscious. The guy was so strong that he knocked out Ronami so he couldn't help her. She had to leave her fate to the warrior woman. **

** Kimika watched as the woman dived towards them with one fist extended for a punch. She dived down with such speed and precision that her punch hit it threw the guy and Kimika in two different directions.**

** Kimika, who was now free, watched as the woman threw the energy ball that was in the other hand directly at him. **

"**HaaaaAAAA!... Blast of the forbidden bond! Fire and Ice!" The blast hit him obliterate him on the spot. Before he was completely destroyed, Kimika saw him change into a green demon with long blue hair and horns. "Say hi to oblivion for me."**

** The woman smirked while running her hands through her hair. Because of all the commotion, Ronami regained consciousness and walked to Kimika's side. He began to pull on her sleeve with his teeth. **

'**Come now! We must go before you become next!'**

"**I can't. She saved my life. I must thank her." Kimika whispered to Ronami.**

'**But she is very dangerous and unpredictable. If she finds out that you are demon, she won't hesitate to kill you!'**

"**I am only part demon. Why are you so scared of her? Who is she?"**

"**I am Rika Makoto, goddess of earth, ice, fire, water, and lightning. Your little demon pet there is right. You have many reasons to fear me especially since I murdered many of your kind." Rika said floating closer to her smirking darkly. **

** Kimika moved back when Rika stopped in front of her. Fear filled her as she looked into her cold unflinching eyes. There was no doubt that she would kill them with no problem.**

** Kimika smiled nervously and said. "No matter what, you saved my life and I am truly grateful. Thank you."**

** Makoto looked at her in confusion at Kimika's reaction. "Did you hear what I said, kid?! Aren't you scared?!"**

"**I must admit that you are very intimidating, Miss Rika, but I owe you my life. You saved me. How can I fear you?"**

"**You really are a twit. How do you know that I didn't just save your life so I could kill you last? Do you know who I am?" Makoto exclaimed impatiently. **

** Regardless of Makoto's harsh words, Kimika's smile only grew wider and became warmer and all fear seemed to disappear. **

"**I can tell by your actions. Also if you really were going to kill me, you would have done it by now. I know that you are Rika Makoto, a goddess. But other than that, I don't know who you are. Am I supposed to know?"**

** Rika looked at her surprised. She couldn't believe this girl. She seriously didn't know who she was. She was well known in all three worlds so how couldn't this girl have heard of her. Was she for real?**

'**She is a rogue goddess, Miss Kimika. I've heard many tales about her. She became rogue after her fiancé Suzaku, one of the saint beasts, was murdered by one of the spirit detectives. Now, she roams all three worlds searching for him and his team. She has been killing as many demons as possible on her journey.' Ronami informed while growling at Rika.**

"**But if you are trying to find and kill them, why are you killing innocent demons on the way? Why would you want to kill me?" Kimika asked confused.**

** Rika Makoto looked away smirking a devilish grin. "I do that so I can draw the spirit detective and his team out. I was planning to kill you because you are almost identical to one of his friends. And your scent reeks of him."**

'**Identical? Could she be talking about her brother?' Kimika walked over to her and grabbed Rika's shirt drawing her in closer. "Is the name of the demon that you are searching for, Kurama?"**

** Makoto pushed Kimika lightly away and looked at her suspiciously. "Yes. It is. How do you know of him?"**

"**My mother told me of him." Kimika lied knowing that if she told her the truth Rika might harm her. "I hope that you avenge your lost love's death. If you ever need help in your journey, I will always be here to heed your call. You have made a devoted friend today, Rika, and an even more devoted ally."**

"**Why would you be my friend?" Makoto asked softly.**

"**You saved my life. Also you seem like a very good person. I can understand why you are pursuing this vengeance. If someone killed someone that I loved, I would probably do the same." Kimika smiled softly and grabbed Rika's hand. "Come with me and Ronami, Rika. Stay at my temple tonight and rest. You must be very tired after such a long time on a treacherous journey. You could meet my mom too. She is an earth/water sprite. She would love to meet you."**

** Rika couldn't help, but accept her offer especially since she hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. She followed Kimika to her temple and stayed with her mother and her for the night. As she learned more about Kimika, she began to feel something strange for her. She began to develop strange feelings that she hadn't felt for a long time. The feelings sparked a bond that was foreign to her, the bond of Friendship.**


	2. Episode 2: An Unexpected Reunion

**Episode 2: An Unexpected Reunion**

**As the sun began to rise in the sky, Makoto made her exit quietly from the temple. But before she left, she made sure that she left behind a small gift for Kimika along with a thank you note. She didn't want to leave because she loved the warm feeling that Kimika and her mother gave her when she was with them, but Makoto knew that she had to. She had a mission that she couldn't stray from. She couldn't rest until Yusuke Urameshi was dead. **

**When Kimika woke up, she found a small package on the bed beside her. She opened it up to find a necklace along with a note inside. She was amazed by the beautiful blue diamond pendant hanging on a silver chain. It was extremely gorgeous and unusually carved into the shape of a starburst. **

**She placed the necklace around her neck before reading the note. **

"**Kimika,**

**Thank you for your hospitality. Thank your mom for me too. I also would like to thank you for your friendship. I made this necklace just for you to help with your control of your powers. It can also be used to call me if you are ever in trouble. I hope that our paths cross again. **

** Your friend,**

** Makoto"**

**A smile crossed Kimika's face while she was reading Makoto's note. Behind all negative loner type behavior, Makoto really wasn't such a bad person. She really hoped that she could meet her again one day. **

**She tucked away the note in her nightstand so she could get ready for her day. With her mood completely lifted, Kimika was able to get ready much quicker than usual. As she was finishing getting ready, her door flew open and her mother rushed into her room.**

**Kitinia was cradling a medium size travel bag and an old box. Her mother seemed to be in a hurry about something. She was completely out of breath and very anxious. **

"**Kimi, do you mind doing me a favor and taking these things to the shed before school begins?" **

**Kimika shook her head yes. Then she turned away from her so she could take out her seed from her book bag and kiss the pouch for good luck like she did every day. While her mother stuffed the box inside the bag, she noticed the pouch in Kimika's hand. **

**That pouch she had seen many times before. She didn't know what was in it or the significance it had on her daughter, but she knew that it meant a lot to her. **

"**Don't worry about putting that away now, Kimi. Take that with you and put it back later. I need you to hurry and do this now."**

**Her words made suspicions run through Ronami as he watched her from the corner of Kimika's bed. Kimika's mother was acting strange. She was too anxious for her to do such a small task. Maybe she drank too much coffee before and he was just being anxious. Regardless, He wanted to see what was so special about the shed that she was making Kimika go to.**

**Ronami jumped off Kimika's bed to follow her as she left, but as he was stopped when he reached the door. Kitinia stood in his way while looking down at him with a huge grin. **

"**I know that my son sent you, Ronami. You don't need to worry about protecting her because he will be doing that himself from now on." Kitinia spoke softly.**

'**What did you do, Miss Kitinia?' Ronami asked nervously at her strange behavior and actions.**

"**Nothing. I just gave her what she desired. I sent her to go find her brother. Hopefully, they will be able to help one another." **

**Ronami could see the worry and uncertainty lurking in Kitinia's eyes. He could tell that the decision that she had made was very hard on her. She obviously knew the danger that waited for Kimika. So why would she risk her daughter's life? Was giving Kimika what her heart desired really worth sending her to her death?**

**When Kimika opened the door to the shed, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A black hole was swirling in the middle of the shed. She quickly tried to shut the door, but the suction from the hole sucked her inside it. **

**Kimika tried to scream, but her cries could not be heard. Her lungs felt like they would burst as the air escaped her body as fast as she tried to take it in. The little bit of light that was there was consumed by the darkness.**

**The darkness surrounded her completely. She could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness. As her eyes closed and she begin to think that she would die, she felt her body being thrown into somewhere landing hard on something with a thud. She wanted to open her eyes, but she had no strength to do so. Even though she couldn't open them, she could still see the light shining through them.**

"**It's a girl." She heard someone say.**

"**Urameshi, are you alright?" Another person asked while moving closer to her. She could feel something moving from underneath her and move her body.**

'**Urameshi? That name… Why does that name sound so familiar?'**

"**Yeah. I'm okay, but is she?" She heard Urameshi say. By the sound of his voice, he seemed like he was extremely close by.**

"**Hey, Urameshi. Doesn't she look familiar? I think she goes to our school? Look at her uniform. It's the same as the one that the girls wear in our school." **

**She felt someone lift her in their arms. She tried to open her eyes to see who the person was, but she still couldn't. She could feel her breath slowly going back to normal, but she still didn't have the strength to open her eyes.**

"**You are right. I know this girl. Her name is Kimika Rotaru. She is one of the school's hottest and smartest girls. Her face is kinda hard to forget." **

**After he spoke, he could feel someone place their hand on her chest. She immediately jumped up and smack them hard.**

"**How dare you?!" Kimika yelled angrily while covering her chest with her other hand.**

**When she woke up, she saw a boy with short black hair fly head first into a nearby tree. She looked around to see that she was surrounded by a group of people. There a tall boy with short orange hair and a brooding physique, a very pretty girl with long blue hair and purple eyes, and a small masked person. **

"**Well, I see that she is still breathing." The boy with short black hair said smiling in slight amusement. He pushed himself up off the ground making his way back over to them.**

**As he drew closer, Kimika recognized him right away. Yusuke Urameshi, the known hard ass of her junior high. He had a reputation of being so bad that hell wouldn't take him. That was why he came back to life. **

**She couldn't understand why everyone was so terrified of him. He didn't seem very scary. He just seemed to be a perve.**

"**What are you doing here, Kimika? Actually I should ask, how did you get here?" The tall guy with orange hair asked Kimika. **

**He was also a familiar face to Kimika. Kazuma Kuwabara, he was another one of her school's bad boys. He was also the biggest rival to Yusuke. She was slightly surprised to see them together.**

"**I found a portal in the shed at my temple. I was sucked inside and ended up here. By the way, where are we?"**

**Kimika looked around her to see that they were completely surrounded by trees. Wherever they were seemed to be very beautiful with all the different plants growing all around them.**

"**We are on Hanging Neck island. A place that is dangerous for a school girl like you." Kuwabara answered while moving closer to her.**

"**And what makes this place any less dangerous for you and Urameshi? You are in the same grade as me." Kimika snapped while stepping back and crossing her arms. "Why are you here?"**

**The masked person turned to Botan and talked softly to her. "Botan, this girl is giving off a great amount of spirit energy. She is no normal junior high girl."**

**Botan turned back to Kimika and looked her over carefully. She seemed like a normal girl. There was no way that she could be something more.**

"**Are you sure? If that is so, then why hasn't Kuwabara noticed it yet?"**

"**Someone has put a strong spell on her masking her spirit energy from less experienced demons and mystical creatures. Kuwabara isn't experienced enough to be able to see her energy."**

"**Whoever she is, she must be powerful to know a spell as strong as that. Do you think she is a threat?"**

"**I don't think that she was the one to cast the spell on her. It is too powerful for someone of her energy level. When it comes to her being a threat, I highly doubt that she is. She doesn't seem like she has any intention in hurting anyone. There is no need to fear her."**

"**Well, little lady, Urameshi here is a very important person called a spirit detective and I am his spiritually aware friend. We are here for a martial arts tournament called the Dark Tournament." Kuwabara said putting his arm around her trying to intrigue her with his story. But his plan failed for Kimika's facial expression didn't change at all.**

"**The Dark Tournament. How do you expect to survive that? That is a very dangerous tournament." Kimika asked while looking up at Kuwabara.**

**When she spoke those words, everyone looked at her in surprise. They couldn't believe that she knew about the dark tournament. Who was that girl?**

**While they were training, Hiei and Kurama felt a familiar energy coming from where Kuwabara and Urameshi were. They stopped what they were doing and ran back towards the others.**

**When they reached the opening where the others were, they saw that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and the masked fighter were talking to a girl with long red hair. Hiei and Kurama waited until they could get a better look at the girl before moving closer. **

**When they were finally able to see her face, Hiei and Kurama were paralyzed in shock. Kurama could feel his heart stop. His blood felt as though it was running cold. His skin grew pale as he watched the girl.**

**He couldn't believe it. It was really her. Hiei jumped down to Kurama's side when he noticed his behavior. **

"**She is here. Your sister found where you were hiding. Are you just going to stand here with your mouth wide open? Or are you going to go over there and talk to her?"**

"**She… She… She is here… But how?" Kurama stammered softly as he tried to absorb the surprise of her arrival.**

**Kurama could feel some excitement and joy begin to grow in his heart. A part of him was happy to see her. He wanted to run to her and embrace her tightly. But there was a part of him that was scared. It was scared that she was there. **

**She shouldn't be on the island. It was too dangerous. He had to watch over his teammates. Now, he would have to watch over her as well.**

"**Well, you could stand there, but I'm going to say hi. I am also going to rescue her from those two morons." Hiei walked away from Kurama's side and over to where Kuwabara and Yusuke were circling around her.**

"**Stop acting like idiots. Step away from her. Can't you tell what she is by just looking at her?" Hiei growled while teleporting in the middle of Kimika and the others.**

**Kimika couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the person standing before her. It was Hiei. A big smile crossed her face as she threw her arms around him. **

**She hadn't seen Hiei in a year. She was so happy to see a familiar friend especially him.**

**Everyone stared at Hiei in shock as they watched him embrace Kimika. They had never seen Hiei show that sort of compassion or affection to anyone or anything.**

"**Wait. How do you know each other?" Kuwabara asked with a look of confusion stuck on his face. He looked over at Yusuke who had the same expression on his face before returning his gaze to Hiei and Kimika.**

"**Are you really that stupid? Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Hiei rubbed Kimika's head softly as she held onto him.**

"**No. Not really. Who is she supposed to look like?" Yusuke asked trying to rack his brain of all the people he knew.**

"**Don't be dense, Yusuke. She looks like Kurama." The masked fighter said looking Kimika over once more.**

"**But how do you know for sure?" Yusuke moved in closer to Kimika so he could get a better look at her face and features.**

"**I knew it once I saw her. I knew that she looked familiar and I was right. She must be Kurama's sister." The masked fighter answered while looking at them as he watched Yusuke racking his brain for some kind of alternative explanation.**

"**She is my twin sister." Kimika shot her head up toward the direction of the voice. She wiped her eyes a few times to make sure that she was seeing correctly.**

**Her heart leaped into her throat restricting her words. She could feel her pulse quicken and her breath begin to slow. It was him. It was her brother.**

"**What?! Kurama has a sister and it's Kimika Rotaru! But how come your last name is different from hers?" Yusuke looked at Kurama and Kimika then turned back over to where Hiei was with Kimika.**

"**Don't you get it, you fool. Kurama took the name of his human family. Rotaru is probably a name that their real mother made up when they began to live among the humans." Hiei said roughly. Kimika let go of Hiei and ran towards Kurama while Hiei was talking.**

**Tears began to form in her eyes as she was looking at the person in front of her. The facial features were exactly the same. The only difference was his hair length and height. She placed her hand on his chest over his heart.**

**He was real. She could feel his heartbeat. She felt her body tremble and the tears fall down her cheeks. Kimika pressed against him putting her ear to his chest. The tears began to increase as she tried to say something.**

"**I…I…I…I finally found you. One long year and I finally found you, Kurama." Kimika pressed her body close to him, embracing him tightly so that she didn't lose him again.**

**Kurama wrapped his arms around her while saying softly. "I'm sorry that I've been away for so long."**

**Kimika looked up at him and pushed him away from him softly. Then she brought her hand back and slapped him hard across his cheek. Kurama looked down at her in shock as he put his hand over his cheek. He could see all the hurt and pain that was deep down in her eyes.**

"**I thought you were dead! You know how many nights I spent crying, hoping that you were alright! Why didn't you come let me know that you were alright?! You could have sent a letter or something! Don't mom and I deserve that much!"**

**Kimika backed away from him and turned towards the woods. She ran as fast as she could into them. Kurama tried to reach out and stop her, but she avoided him.**

"**No, Kimika! Come back!" Kurama yelled after her as he started to run in after her, but he was stopped by Yusuke.**

"**Kurama, you can't go in there by yourself. It's too dangerous."**

"**But I have to get my sister! She'll get hurt or killed! Let me go!" Kurama yelled pushing past Yusuke.**

"**I hate to admit this, but Yusuke is right. You aren't going in there by yourself. I'll go in there with you." Hiei said while moving next to Kurama.**

"**Correction. We are all going with you as a team." Kuwabara said. "At least if we are looking for her together, no one would get in your way. Also we'll be able to get to her quicker."**

"**Ok. Let's go before we lose her." The masked fighter said while running behind Kurama into the woods. **

**While everyone was running into the woods, Botan stopped to pick up a book bag that was on the ground. She didn't remember any of them bringing a bag so it had to belong to Kimika. She swung the bag on her back then ran after the others.**

**The forest was thick and filled with shadows. Kimika looked around to try and figure out which way she should go. After a moment, she decided that if she went straight that she might be able to find a way out of the forest.**

**She ran for about ten minutes when she began to smell something burning like bark. She went a little further until she was surrounded by flames. There was no way out and she couldn't head back to where she was. The only thing that she could do was put the flames out.**

**Kimika made an invisible circle with her hands while her eyes were closed. She concentrated all her energy inside the circle made by her hands. In seconds a big ball of water formed in between her hands. She waited until it grew big enough that it was her height before she fired it all around her.**

"**Tsunami Blast!" The water from the ball released in a rush surrounding all the flames and putting them out. **

**When all of the flames were out, Kimika huffed in exhaustion. She couldn't believe how tired she was from using only one attack. It must be because she hadn't really used her powers in such a long time.**

**Tired or not. Kimika wasn't going to stop now. She began to climb over the debris of soaked wood entering the heart of the forest. Kimika jumped over to a small clearing that looked like it had been scorched, but there was no flames.**

**Kimika crouched down and ran her fingers over the scorched ground. It was damp and warm which meant that it had just been relieved of the flames. By the energy they left behind, it was a very powerful demon.**

**She couldn't understand why there was so much fire in this area. The sky was clear of any storm clouds. There wasn't any sign of gasoline or a match causing it. So it must have been the result of one of the demons who entered in the tournament.**

"**I don't get it. Why would anyone demon or not want to cause a fire especially on such a small island?" Kimika stoop back up to sniff the air. She could smell more wood burning nearby. "There is more fire coming from over there. I should go check it out just in case someone needs help."**

** Kimika turned around when she heard the sounds of rustling in trees around her. Kimika looked up where the sounds were coming from and powered up. The energy from before had returned. She just hoped that they wouldn't want to fight her because she was still too weak. She would die if she fought anymore.**

** "Show yourself! I know that you are here!" Kimika yelled up at the trees. She formed an ice ball and threw it into the tree leaves toward where she heard the sounds.**

** "Horrible aim, Lassy. You missed us completely." Said a demon with short red hair and a horn as he floated behind her. Kimika jumped away from him and screamed in surprise when she finally noticed him.**

** "Who are you?"**

** "Mi name is Jin, lass. Master of the wind, I am." Jin answered while he floated closer to her. He smiled when he took a better look at her face. "Cute little lass you are. What are you?"**

** "Jin, huh. I heard of you. You are one of the Shinobi. I am very honored and intrigued to meet you. I used to love following each of your movements especially you and the ice master." Kimika smiled softly. She started to blush red at Jin's closeness and at how cute he was. "My name is Kimika. I am a fox demon/earth/water sprite. I guess you can say I am a mutt."**

** "So, Miss Kimika, You are half demon and sprite. What a treasure you are Touya and me are the ones that you are intrigued about. You are in luck, lass. He happens to be here with me." Jin laughed while floating around Kimika. Kimika watched as he floated up to a nearby branch. There a short man appeared.**

** That was Touya, the master of ice. Kimika couldn't believe her eyes. She was actually getting to meet him. He didn't seem like much, but Kimika could tell by the strength of his energy that he was the one who had extinguished the flames. He was just as cute as Jin with his short blue hair with sea green bangs and his piercing ice blue eyes.**

** "I guess you are right, Jin. She is a cute girl. What is someone like you doing here?"**

** "Personal business. I'm trying to find my way out of this forest. But wherever I go everything has been scorched."**

** "Well, little lady. We don't advise going that way since the destruction is much worse. We are actually on our way back to the hotel. We don't mind bringing you back."**

** "Why do you want to help me, Touya? It is not in your nature to help strangers." **

** "That is true. We normally don't care for anyone out of our shinobi sith. However, we will make an exception for you. You intrigue us as well. Mainly I am. I wouldn't mind helping you with control of your ice powers." Touya smiled softly to the beautiful girl who was looking up at him. **

** He knew that the others in his team wouldn't think highly of his decision, but he didn't care. He wanted to take her on as his apprentice. He noticed a power in her that was hidden away. A power that he desperately wanted to help her discover.**

** "You want me as your apprentice? I would love to, but I first have to help whoever is in trouble because of all this destruction. I also have to find out the source of all this destruction. You are welcome to help me."**

** Jin and Touya looked at one another before shaking their heads no. "As much as we would love to help you, lass, we already know the source of this destruction. We aren't in a hurry to die before the tournament."**

** "Tell me please. What is the source of all this destruction, Jin?" Kimika begged them before they went on their way. Jin made his way back to her side then he put his hand on top of her head. He had a big grin on his face when he said his goodbye.**

** "Beware of the rogue one, lass. She is the source of this destruction. If you survive, lass, come train with us. We'll wait for you, Kimika."**

** "Bye, Miss Kimika."**

** Touya and Jin disappeared after they said their goodbyes. Kimika couldn't help, but think about what they said. Beware of the rogue one… Why did that sound so familiar? She knew that she heard that somewhere before.**

** Kimika just followed the smell of burning wood while, hoping that she would remember where she heard it from before it was too late. Kimika jumped over some fallen trees and pushed away some fallen branches. She came across a path along a small creak that was still burning with flames.**

** Kimika was going to turn back around when she saw a person lying on the floor. Kimika tied her scarf around her mouth to prevent most of the smoke inhalation. She made her way over to him slowly being careful not to let the flames catch her clothes on fire. **

** She put her left arm up to guard her face from the increasing flames. She pushed her way to his side. She knelt beside him. She checked his pulse to see if he was still breathing. His breathing was faint and his body was badly injured.**

** The man was no human by the clothes that he wore. He was definitely a demon. Regardless, he didn't deserve to suffer in such a way. **

** "Please, wake up. Tell me. Who did this to you?" Kimika shook the demon to wake him from his unconscious state. The demon opened one eye, but he closed it right away for he was in too much pain.**

** "The… The… The rogue one." **

** Kimika could feel the demon's energy fading slowly away. She shook him once more time so that he wouldn't fall unconscious again.**

** "Please. Tell me. Who is the rogue one?"**

** "The rogue one was once so pure, but an act of extreme darkness made her heart grow cold. Beware of her for she longs for demon blood… Your blood." After those last words, the demon died and his body disappeared into the flames. **

** Kimika stood up and ran alongside the river that was by the burning grove of trees. She covered her mouth and nose, but the smoke was too much for her. She felt like her lungs were going to collapse. She couldn't breathe. She soon became light headed.**

** As she was nearing the end of the river, her legs began to buckle causing her to fall to her knees. She tried to crawl, but her strength was leaving her rapidly. Within moments, she lost consciousness as she felt the flames surrounding her.**


	3. Episode 3: Anger's Remedy

**Episode 3: Anger's remedy**

**While following the direction that Kimika ran in, Kurama and the others reached a small clearing of scorched earth and plants. The flames that had once ravished the place before them had since vanished by the means of a large amount of water. They spread out to find a clue of the direction that she went in.**

** Kurama stopped by a nearby tree and place his hand on its bark. He could feel her energy. It was very strong. He could see her using her strongest attack to put out the fire. Then he saw her running deeper into the forest in the direction of the shore.**

** "Hey, Kurama. What are you doing?" Kuwabara asked while he watched Kurama. **

** "He is using a form of telepathy to see his sister's actions. Since this place is crawling with her spirit energy. He can most likely see a clearer picture of her movements in this area." Hiei answered while following behind Kurama as he began to move again.**

** "Oh Cool. But how come he is the only one who can do that?" asked Yusuke. He walked behind the others just in case they were attacked from behind. **

** "Because it is one of the unique talents possessed by twins of mystical creatures. With a power like that, we should find his sister in no time." Answered the masked fighter.**

** As they went deeper into the forest, they began to see the flames and feel the heat of the fire. Hiei began to hear a faint heartbeat in his head. It was slowing by every minute. Then he heard a soft cry also. It was Kimika's voice. She was nearby and she was dying.**

** Hiei could see where the flames and the creak began to meet. He ran over to it. The others were confused by his actions. Kurama grabbed his arm and stopped him before he headed into the flames. He turned towards Kurama.**

** "Let go of me. Kimika is in there. I can feel her presence. It's very faint, Kurama. We have to hurry now before she dies." **

** Once he said those words everyone ran down the path of flames. When they reached half way down the path, they noticed that there was something laying on the ground by the end of the creak. As they drew closer, they saw that it was Kimika.**

** Kurama and Hiei ran as fast as they could to be by her side. Kurama scooped her up in his arms then he brought her to a clearing nearby that was free of the flames. He could tell by looking at her that she had inhaled too much smoke.**

** He placed her against a nearby tree so she could breathe some fresh air. Kurama knelt by her side and watched her closely as she slept. She seemed very peaceful as she slept, but her peaceful state couldn't quell the fear that ran through him.**

** It was too close. He couldn't have lost her permanently if they had reached her even a few moments later. He didn't know what he would have done if that had happened. He had just been reunited with her. He didn't want to lose her ever again.**

** Botan saw how closely he was staying by his sister. She could see the love that he had for her deep in his eyes. She could see how much he cared for her by the gentle way he touch her. It was a side that she had never seen in him before. A side that was extremely admirable to her.**

** Botan walked to the other side of Kimika and placed her bag next to her.**

** "Don't worry, Kurama. Your sister will be fine. She is a very brave and strong girl." Botan smiled softly as she sat next to Kimika.**

** "I'm not worried. I'm more scared than worried. You saw how she acted earlier. She will most likely freak out again when she sees me. That is what I am scared of. She might be tough, but she hasn't been around demons for a very long time. She won't be strong enough to protect herself if she runs into one after running away from me." Kurama wiped the soot off Kimika's face with a cloth that he possessed. He knew that it was a blessing that he saw her, but it was going to be a challenge to keep her out of trouble. **

** "Sorry to bother you, but we aren't alone." The masked fighter said. The masked fight was facing a grove of trees that were on the opposite side of the opening.**

** Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara circled around the tree where Kimika was. Kurama joined them so he could protect her from whatever the threat was. He turned back towards Botan who was wrapping her arms around Kimika in protection.**

** "Whatever happens make sure that you get her out of here safely." Botan shook her head yes in response as she held the unconscious girl tighter.**

** "So I finally found you, Spirit Detective. I caught you and your buddies in the act. Let me guess. Are you going to murder this girl like you murdered my beloved?" A beautiful woman with long black hair and a rich brown eyes appeared in front of the trees. She was adorned in a long pearl silk gown with giant jewels over her chest and belly.**

** Everyone could feel their guard slowly beginning to fade away as she made her way towards them. Yusuke looked the woman over as she moved closer. He couldn't recognize her. How did she know him? And who was the beloved she spoke of?**

** "I don't know who you are, lady, but I think you have the wrong guy. I didn't kill your boyfriend."**

** "You are so ruthless. How quickly you forget those you murder. Maybe I should remind you of my Suzaku who you killed!" The woman jumped in the air and hurled a lightning bolt towards them.**

** They all jumped out of the way, but the impact of the blast sent them flying. All of them turned to where Kimika was to see if she was okay. Botan had put a shield around them protecting them from the debris that was flying through the air. **

** "Look, lady. I don't know who you are, but I would be glad to reunite you with Suzaku in the Spirit World!" **

** Fury filled Yusuke as he prepared himself to fight her. He watched as the woman looked over toward Kimika then he noticed her expression change. She seemed to be shocked about something. She was interested in Kimika. But why?**

** The others must have noticed her expression too because in a second they were blocking her way so she couldn't reach Kimika. The woman rushed through them knocking them off their feet with an immense energy. They tried to stop her as she passed them, but she formed an invisible force field that deflected all their attacks. **

** When she reached the tree, Botan stood up in front of Kimika stretching out her arms out to her sides to try and stop the woman. Fear filled her as the woman floated before her. She stared at her beautiful brown eyes and she could feel the fear slowly melt away. Something was wrong with her. She couldn't understand how the woman was making her feel like that.**

** She felt her arms begin to lower as she saw the woman smile. She had a strong hold over her. She had no control of her own movements. What was she? There were only a few creatures in all the worlds that had such an ability, which one was she.**

** "Botan, close your eyes! Her hold can't affect you if you close your eyes!" The masked fighter yelled as he tried to get back on his feet.**

** The moment that Botan closed her eyes, she could move her arms once more. Yusuke took the chance to attack her from behind. He tackled her away from Botan.**

** "Get away from Kimika!" Yusuke yelled as they hit the ground. **

** The woman quickly broke his hold and turned around seething in anger. Before Yusuke could block himself, she sent him flying with a strong kick in his abdomen. As her anger increased, the jewels on her dress glowed bright red. **

**She formed a ball of fire in her right hand. Then she formed a ball of ice in her other hand. She spun around quickly as the two energies began to fuse in her hands. Kurama and Hiei recognized the attack immediately so they jumped in front of Yusuke. **

"**You realize who she is. Don't you?" Kurama looked at Hiei as he spoke. The fear could be seen clearly in his eyes.**

**Hiei nodded yes while drawing his sword. "I never thought that I'd see her in my life, but if it's true what they say then we are all doomed."**

**Yusuke stood up while grasping his abdomen in pain. "Who is this woman?"**

"**She is Makoto, the goddess of the elements. From what I've heard, she has gone rogue and has been on a demon hunting spree. She is very powerful. You can tell by the destruction we found on the way here. I have no doubt that she was the cause of it." Kurama explained while walking over to Yusuke and helping him maintain his balance.**

"**Let go of me. Goddess or no goddess. I'm going to kick her ass." Yusuke yelled while pushing out of Kurama's grasp. Yusuke couldn't move much because the pain from his abdomen was too great, so he tried his best not to collapse. **

"**Don't be a fool! You are no match for her!" Hiei said angrily.**

**Just then Makoto's forbidden bond blast came hurling towards them. They moved out the direct path of the blast, but the pulsating energy coming from it sent them flying anyway.**

**Even after the attack dispersed, Yusuke felt as though his skin was on fire and freezing at the same time. The pain was excruciating. If that attack had hit him straight on, he would have been dead. **

**She was so powerful and fast. There was no way that he could defeat her or safe his friends. He looked around to see the aftermath of her assault. Kurama and Hiei were badly hurt while the masked fighter and Kuwabara were unconscious. It was clear that they were overwhelmed by her attack like he was.**

**Yusuke tried to move when he saw her growing closer to Kimika, but he was in too much pain. He couldn't let Makoto hurt her, but what could he do. Anger filled him causing him to punch the ground with the last of his strength.**

"**Kimika! No! Get away from her!"**

**Makoto turned around at the sound of Yusuke's voice. A dark pleasure surged through her as she watched the spirit detective on the ground in agony. She smirked with a devilish grin. She couldn't believe how easy it was to defeat that fool. How he defeated her precious Suzaku? She couldn't understand.**

**Koenma had picked a weak pathetic fool as spirit detective. Once she takes Kimika somewhere safe, she'll return to destroy him and his pesky little friends. She turned back around to continue towards Kimika, but she was stopped by Kurama.**

"**Stay away from her." Kurama said pulling out a red rose.**

**Makoto let out a loud laugh. "Please, Kurama. What will you do? You can't hurt me by yourself."**

**Kurama knew that she was right. Also with her strange hold starting to affect him, he would be useless. He had to protect his sister regardless. She meant more to him than his own life. He wouldn't let her be killed not. **

"**He is not alone. I will help him take you down myself." Kurama saw Hiei teleport behind her. His sword was ready in hand to attack her. Makoto turned around and laughed.**

"**I wonder… Do you and Kurama have a death wish? Huh, Hiei?" Makoto sneered while walking towards Kurama. **

**She was fascinated by the bravery of this demon. She couldn't understand why he would risk his life for hers. But it amused her at his feeble attempts to stop her.**

**Kurama brought out his rose whip readying himself so that he could kill her. He waited until she came close before he attacked her. Unfortunately, his attack was deflected by her shield. She continued to draw near him slowly while smiling with her eyes closed.**

**As the gorgeous goddess came closer, his body stiffened. She opened her eyes only to look at him once as she passed. The enchanting look in her eyes sent his heart astray. He began to forget his purpose why he was standing there. He could feel his feet moving out of her way to let her pass.**

**Hiei wanted to stop her, but the effect of Makoto's beauty was affecting him too. He was hopeless and helpless. He couldn't move or talk. She paralyzed him.**

**Kurama was frustrated because he was going to watch as she killed his sister. He couldn't even stop her. Why? Why couldn't she just kill him instead?**

**He watched as she made her way by Botan. Then she knelt down to Kimika's side. She felt Kimika's forehead with the back of her hand. Then she put her ear to her mouth. After a few moments, she smiled softly.**

'**She's alive. Thank the stars.' She thought gently as she held Kimika close to her. She embraced her gently as she felt all her fear melt and relief replace it. She was very happy that she was alright. She thought they had harmed her or worse killed her.**

**Kimika opened her eyes slowly when she felt the warmth of someone's embrace. She looked up to see Makoto smiling down at her. Kimika's face lit up with joy when she saw her. She jumped up and embraced her friend warmly.**

"**Makoto, I'm so glad to see you. What are you doing here?"**

**Makoto hugged her back. Then she pushed her away and crossed her arms as she stared at her in aggravation. **

"**You have the nerve to ask me that! Especially when you are the one laying down unconscious in one of the most dangerous forests in the world! You know that you were almost going to be killed!" Makoto yelled at Kimika angrily. "What are you doing here anyway?"**

**Kimika smiled sheepishly. "I don't know. I actually don't remember."**

**Kurama and the others couldn't believe what was happening. Kimika and Makoto knew one another. But how? **

**They also seemed to be very close friends by their actions. They looked on at the two of them in shock. They had thought that she was in trouble, but actually Makoto was just trying to save her from them. **

"**What do you mean that you don't know? You idiot! What did you do lose your memory or something?" Makoto yelled in annoyance at Kimika's flighty behavior. **

"**No. Not all of it. I just can't remember how I got here." **

**Makoto sighed as she saw Kimika's huge smile. She couldn't understand how she could smile so much especially when there was a possible chance that she could have amnesia. She never seemed to be serious regardless of the circumstances. Why? She couldn't understand.**

"**I'll take you to get examined, but first I'm going to destroy these guys who kidnapped you first."**

** "Kidnapped me?..." **

**Kimika looked over Makoto's shoulder to see Kurama and Hiei standing behind them. Her heart sank. It was her brother. The memories of her arrival were becoming clearer at that moment. She felt hurt, pain, heartache, and tears return to her.**

**The tears warmed her cheeks as they flowed slowly down her face. She turned her face so Makoto couldn't see them. But it was too late. She had already seen the first tear fall.**

"**Kimika, what's wrong?" Makoto asked touching her shoulder in concern.**

"**Please spare them, Makoto." Kimika cried softly. "Those guys are my friends. Also the one called Kurama is my brother. I know that I owe you my life, but may you spare them. Please. I beg you."**

**Makoto was in shock at Kimika's words. Kurama was her brother and the others were her friends. The ones that she came to kill. The same who took away the life of her precious Suzaku.**

**Makoto stood up and walked away from her. She closed her eyes facing the wind to let it caress her face as she replayed Kimika's words in her mind. What was she going to do? She couldn't let them get away with what they had done. But Kimika was her only true friend. If she killed her brother and friends, she would lose her friendship forever. Kimika would hate her. But if she let them, she would be betraying her beloved, Suzaku. Which was more important the love of her friend or avenging the death of her lover?**

**Kimika watched Makoto as she just stood there. A few minutes passed before she turned to face her. She smiled half- heartedly.**

"**Did you know that I never repaid you fully for your kindness the other day? So I will repay you now. I will spare your brother and friends, but…" She turned towards where Yusuke was laying down in agony. "This is not over, Urameshi! If you cross me again, then I won't hesitate to kill you! Not even Kimika's pleas will save you!"**

**Hiei, Botan, Kurama, and Yusuke watched the goddess as she began to glow. She began to glow different shades of greens, blues, yellows, reds, and whites. The lights absorbed her completely until they couldn't see her for a while. It took ten minutes before they could see her again.**

**She was dressed casually in blue jeans and a white tank top. Her hair was much shorter than before. She also seemed to be much younger than she appeared before. As she slid on a black jacket, she looked over to Kimika and smiled.**

**She turned to look at Botan, who was staring at her in shock at her new appearance. Her smile grew when she noticed her expression. Then she began to laugh in amusment.**

"**What's the matter, grim reaper? You act like you've never seen a beautiful fifteen year old girl before."**

**Makoto looked at the others noticing that they also had expressions of shock on their face. Her laughter increased when she saw that Kimika was shocked too. The reason for her amusement was a mystery to everyone else, but she liked that it was.**

**She had forgotten how her goddess and demon transformations could be a little misleading. It made her look much older than she actually was. When in truth, she was only fifteen years old.**

"**Ahhhh… Koto, you look so cute! I never knew that you were only fifteen!" Kimika cooed in marvel of her friend's true form. She had never had the chance to see her true form before because she only stayed in one of her other forms the other day.**

**Makoto began to blush at her compliments. Then she looked away in embarrassment.**

"**I am. But that doesn't matter. I'm still older than you!" Makoto snapped sharply. **

**As Makoto and Kimika were going back and forth. The masked fighter and Kuwabara regained consciousness. Kuwabara sat up while scanning the area around them for the woman who attacked them. He looked at Yusuke and the others as their gaze was stuck on Kimika as she was arguing with some girl.**

"**Hey guys, did we win? Did you beat that woman?" Kuwabara asked noticing that she wasn't there anymore. **

"**I know you are an idiot and are not used to using your brain. But if your eyes are still working, then you'll notice that she is right over there." Hiei sneered pointing to the beautiful girl with black hair who was with Kimika.**

"**Her? She's beautiful, but isn't she younger than the woman from before? Man, how long have we been out?" Kuwabara rubbed his head as he stood up.**

**Makoto looked over to Kuwabara when she heard his words. She couldn't believe that they were slowly beginning to recover. She looked back over to Kimika and grabbed her by the back of head dragging her along behind her.**

"**Come now, Kimika. I'm getting you away from this place. I'm taking you home first thing in the morning. Got that!"**

"**Uh – Uh. I can't leave. I won't. Not now." Kimika pushed away her hand then turned back to look at her brother. 'I found him at last. I won't lose him again.'**

**Hiei heard her thoughts then looked at Kimika with understanding. Poor Kimika. She was hurting so much. He could sense the pain that she felt. She was filled with so much loneliness and sorrow. She missed Kurama deeply, but she was too angry at him to tell him.**

**Hiei had known Kimika for a while. He knew more about her than anyone else. She had always been a kind hearted, cheerful girl. But even the kindest of people could become completely empty after heartache. Even someone like Kimika, who was the kindest girl in the world.**

"**Kimika, you airhead. Don't you see the danger that is all around you! Do you want to die?" Makoto's voice rang through Kimika's head loud as temple bells, but she didn't care. She just stuck her tongue out then turned her head away from her.**

"**I can take care of myself." Kimika turned away from Makoto and headed towards Botan. She picked up her book bag then walked away.**

"**Hey… Hey… Where do you think you are going?" Botan ran over to Kimika, grabbing her arm before she could get any further.**

**Kimika didn't answer her. She only looked back at her. Botan saw the sadness that laid in her soft emerald eyes. Kimika was on the verge of tears. She couldn't understand what was troubling her so much.**

"**Wait, Kimika. Please. It is dangerous to go by yourself." Botan said with concern. She looked back at Kurama begging her to stop her. However, before he could say anything, Kimika snatched away her arm.**

"**I don't need him to stop me! I don't want him anywhere near me!"**

**Kurama could feel his heart begin to falter at her words. He couldn't believe how much she hated him. He had never saw so much hate especially in her. **

**Her eyes that were once full of warmth and love had grown cold with hate. She was no longer the sister that he loved so dearly. This girl was a stranger.**

**He watched as Kimika began to run back into the forest. He ran after her. Makoto and Hiei soon followed after him.**

**They ran back the way that they had come hoping it was the direction Kimika went. When there was no sign of her at all, they stopped and waited for the others to catch up. Makoto floated a few feet above the ground and sat in the air next to Kurama.**

"**I never thought in a million years that I would be joining together with demons especially the demons who are friends of my greatest enemy. Too bad that you are because you aren't bad looking."**

"**Why don't you shut up and stop your irrelevant rambling. Can you not be a little bit more concerned? His sister is out there somewhere alone without anyone to protect her." Hiei snapped.**

**Makoto was surprised to see the anger building up in Hiei for the sake of Kimika. It was strange. Why would he be upset about her? She wasn't his sister.**

"**Look, Shorty. I am just as concerned as you are. But can you really blame her for how she is acting? I wouldn't worry so much about her. The girl is very tough when she needs to be."**

**Hiei looked away from her in annoyance. He couldn't believe how such a strong fighter like her could be so incredibly insufferable. She was like a female version of that big oaf Kuwabara. He liked her better when she was trying to kill them.**

**Makoto could sense the tension Hiei was giving off towards her. She was going to leave and return to the hotel until she saw something lighting up in her pocket. She reached her hand inside and pulled out a crystal. **

**Kuwabara and Hiei looked at the glowing crystal in her hand in wonder. **

"**What's that?" asked Kurama.**

"**Just a charm." Makoto shoved the crystal back into her pocket before heading back into the woods. Before she left, she turned toward Hiei and Kurama smiling. "I'll check in the woods for her. You should check in the hotel in case she found her way there. She most likely hasn't gone far. She is probably still weak from earlier."**

**Makoto flew deeper into the forest. She flew past a few open groves until she found one that was far from where she had been. She landed in the middle of it. She scanned the area to make sure that no one was following her. She scanned the trees and the surrounding bushes. She tried to raise her awareness to sense for any peculiar energies. **

**Nothing. She was safe to use the crystal. She had almost forgotten about the crystal pendant she had given to Kimika. The crystal pendant should lead her straight to wherever Kimika was. She remembered seeing the pendant around her neck earlier. All she had to do was use her crystal to find where she was. **

**Makoto pulled out the crystal watching it as it began to glow rapidly. After a few seconds, the light stopped to form an arrow pointing northwest of her current position. She floated back in the air and flew in the direction that the arrow was pointing.**

**The arrow led Makoto to the tournament stadium. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone of importance. Maybe the crystal wasn't working properly. She probably damaged it in the fight with Yusuke and his little lackys. **

**Makoto was going to crush the crystal in annoyance, but she picked up a strange noise coming from the nearby beach. Makoto pushed the crystal back in her pocket then she went over to go check out the sound. **

**On the shore, Makoto hid behind a huge rock as she listened to the sound of crying coming from nearby. She peeked from behind the rock to see a girl kneeling on the sand. Her head was down in her chest with her fists tightening as she cried softly.**

**It was Kimika. Makoto immediately ran to her side and tightly embraced her in her arms. She rubbed her head slowly as she soothed her crying friend. **

**Makoto wanted to string her up for running away like that, but she could tell that the poor girl had enough to worry about so she quelled her own worry and frustration. Makoto didn't know why Kimika was so upset, but she wanted to do everything in her power to help comfort her friend.**

"**Why, Makoto? Why would he leave like that and not keep his promise?" Kimika buried her tears into Makoto's chest letting all the pain pour out of her. Her cries grew louder as she looked up at Makoto.**

"**Does he hate me and my mother so much? Is that stupid mother of his more important to him than us?"**

"**Now… Now… Kimika, you know that isn't true. I don't know him that well, but I can tell that he loves you deeply." Said Makoto as she met Kimika's gaze. She looked down at her and brought her closer. "Kimika, I could see the pain deep in his eyes when I saw him. I believe that he is deeply sorry for whatever he has done. You might want to fix things between you two and hear him out."**

**Kimika pushed away from her and turned away in anger. "No. I will not. He is dead to me as he has been for these past months. He doesn't exist." She looked down at the sand beneath her, letting the waterfall of tears continue to fall. "He doesn't exist to me. Just like me and my mother didn't exist to him."**

"**Kimika…" She knew that nothing she said would convince Kimika otherwise so she tried to change the subject.**

"**Please stop crying. How about you go back to my room so you can take a nice warm shower, change into some fresh clothes, eat something, and get some rest. Then in the morning, we will decide what we will do then. Okay?" **

**Kimika turned back to face Makoto. She wiped her face and shook her head in agreement. The two girls stood up and headed back towards Kubikukuri.**

**Once the two girls had left, a shadow lurking behind a tree came into the light. Unknown to the girls, Kurama and Hiei had followed Makoto and overheard the entire conversation. Hiei saw the down casted look that was on Kurama's face. He could also hear the thoughts that filled his head. **

"**Give her time, Kurama. If Kimika is the same as she's always been, then she won't stay angry at you for long."**

"**I'm not sure. This time is different than any other time that she has been mad at me. I never saw so much anger and hate in her before. I don't believe that anything will change."**

**Hiei turned back towards the direction of the hotel and started heading back. Kurama saw that he was leaving so he ran after him. He walked beside him looking at him in confusion.**

"**Where are you going, Hiei?" **

**Hiei closed his eyes as he continued walking into the forest without acknowledging his words. Kurama grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. When he did that, Hiei looked back at him sharply.**

"**Next time you grab me like that, it will be your last. I'm going to catch up with an old friend. You can go back to room all I care. I don't think that it would be wise for you to come."**

**Kurama released Hiei's arm and just watched him disappear into the treetops. He knew that Hiei was arrogant and stubborn, but for some reason all of those traits disappeared when it came to Kimika. He wanted to be alone with her, but he couldn't understand why. **

**Makoto convinced Kimika to take a hot bath to help her relax while she took her clothes to the laundry room to be washed. She materialized a pair of rubber gloves, put them on, and placed the soot covered clothes in a small white bag. She tied the bag up tightly and headed out the door. When she opened the door, she found Hiei and Kurama standing outside.**

**Makoto stood in the threshold surprised to see the two demons waiting outside her room. She looked down the corridors to see the other ritzy guests staring at them. She could tell by the way they were staring that they disapproved of them. She stepped aside waving them inside the room.**

**Once they were inside, she locked the door sighing in relief. She was already praised for killing off thousands of demons. If they saw her talking to some demons especially the most hated ones at the tournament, all the fear she earned would be gone.**

**Hiei looked at her in disgust as he read her thoughts. He couldn't believe that this girl was actually the legendary goddess of the elements, Rika Makoto.**

"**Don't worry. We aren't here to talk to you. We are here to speak to Kimika."**

"**What? Did you just read my mind, Punk?" Makoto yelled angrily at Hiei while forming a fist with her empty hand. Hiei closed his eyes and looked away refusing to acknowledge her questions.**

"**Ughh… Oh ok, Shorty. You don't have to answer me, but I don't think it's a good time for you to see her. She isn't feeling well."**

"**I'm not leaving until I talk to her." Hiei stated plainly. Makoto knew that there was no point in arguing with him. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat and turned away from them to open the door.**

"**Fine, little man. You can stay, but your friend has to go. She is in a frail state and seeing you won't help her at all."**

**Kurama looked at her with sadness embedded in his eyes. Makoto looked back to meet his gaze and that's when he saw something buried in her brown eyes. He could see pity and understanding. She quickly turned away from his gaze and opened the door. She held the door open so he could follow behind her.**

**Once they were in the hallway, Makoto touched Kurama on the shoulder before he left. Kurama turned around to face her. When he met her eyes, he could see concern emanating from them.**

"**I'm sorry, Kurama, for everything you are going through. I know that my first instinct was to kill you. But after seeing your true feelings, I see the truth. You are not as bad as your reputation claims at least when it comes to your sister."**

"**Why are you telling me this?" Kurama asked softly. Makoto saw the suspicion that was in his eyes. She withdrew her hand from his shoulder smiling warmly.**

"**You don't trust me. I understand, but know that I am only saying this because I want to help you. Mostly because I hate seeing Kimika like this. I also want to help you because I think that I am developing a fascination in you."**

**Kurama looked at her surprised. "Why are you fascinated in me?"**

**Makoto blushed as she saw his enchanting green eyes staring at her once more waiting to hear her answer. She turned from him almost instantly once she begin to feel the heat color her cheeks. She closed her eyes as she started to walk away refusing to answer him.**

**She couldn't believe how heartless she was being. How could she fall for this demon when he was the reason that her beloved Suzaku died? He wasn't actually the real reason, but he was a part of it. She tried to quicken her steps, but Kurama caught up to her. He turned her around making her face him.**

"**You don't need to answer my question. But will you please explain how you plan to help me?"**

**Makoto could tell by the expression on his face that he desperately wanted to know. She smiled once more while placing her hand on top of his hand. **

"**We'll see how your friend, Hiei, fairs with his conversation. I suspect that he has more to talk to her about than lost times. Once they are done talking, I will bring you there to speak with her. While we wait, would you mind joining me for a walk?"**

**Kurama looked at her surprised. First, she told him that she was intrigued with him. Then she decided that she wants to help him get back on his sister's good side. Now, she wanted to go for a walk with him. Was she really only doing all of this for Kimika? Or did she want something else from him?**

**Hiei sat on the ledge by the window looking out at the dark waves of the ocean as he waited for Kimika. He looked up at the stars and the moon that were shining upon the night. Hiei couldn't forget how much she had changed and grown since he had seen her last.**

**She was so beautiful even in her human form. He knew that she was Kurama's twin, but the two of them were completely different. It was only by the ruby color of her hair and the deep green of her eyes could a resemblance be seen. She looked so innocent and pure when he was holding her before. Even when he saw her crying, she seemed so small and fragile. To see her like that gave him a desire that he thought he would never feel again.**

**He wanted to embrace her once more. He wanted to stare into her eyes once more. He wanted to see the innocence that he loved so much in her.**

**Hiei was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Kimika when she came out of the bathroom. She was drying her hair when she saw Hiei by the window. She smiled as she saw her old friend waiting for her. She couldn't believe how much he hadn't changed. It was as if time never moved forward.**

**She remembered how he would show up out of nowhere as she walked home. She also remembered how he would always call her by her demon name, Kara. It took her months to convince him to call her Kimika. He was so stubborn, but that never stopped him from showing his true feelings some of the time. She could always tell how much he cared by how protective he was of her.**

"**Hiei, you are waiting for me? Aren't you?" Kimika asked while she placed her towel to the side and walked over to him.**

"**Kimi, Of course I am. I waited to see you since it's been such a long time since we've last seen each other." Hiei smiled gently. "I've missed you a lot."**

**Kimika crossed her arms, looked away, and pouted. "Please, Hiei. I can't believe that you actually missed me. If that was true, then why didn't you come see me?"**

"**I couldn't come see you because both your brother and I had to work for the Spirit World. You know that I would never tell you that I missed you if I didn't mean it."**

"**Hnnn… Don't make excuses for my brother!" Kimika snapped angrily.**

"**You should know me better than that. You know that I wouldn't make up excuses. I wouldn't lie to you." Hiei said softly while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I think that you should give Kurama another chance. I believe that's what your mother wanted."**

"**What my mother wanted? What do you mean?" Kimika looked at Hiei surprised.**

"**Didn't you think the way you arrived was peculiar? I read your mind. I saw what happened. Don't you think it was weird that your mother gave you a bag full of clothes and sent you exactly where the portal was? Knowing Kitinia, she meant for you to come here and be with Kurama. She most likely wanted you to find him and fix your relationship."**

"**I don't believe you. She wouldn't do that without telling me first." Kimika looked down away from him. She knew that he was making complete sense, but she couldn't believe that her mother would trick her like that.**

"**Don't be dense, Kimi. You know that I'm right." Hiei turned to face her. His expression was serious and stern.**

"**Stop it!" Kimika yelled running over to Hiei crying profusely. She flew into his arms banging on his chest. "Stop reading my mind, Hiei! You don't know about all the pain that I've felt in this past year! The loneliness… the fear… the emptiness! With your telepathic power, did you know all of that, Hiei?!" **

**She finally collapsed into his chest crying heavier by each second. Hiei wrapped his left arm around her holding her to console her. He wished that he could use his other hand to fully embrace her, but it was still in too much pain.**

"**Kimika, I didn't know. But you weren't the only one hurting. I know for a fact that Kurama has been suffering just as much as you." Hiei looked down at her and rubbed her head softly. "Please forgive him, Kimi. I promise that you'll feel much better if you do."**

**She looked up at him wide-eyed. Her eyes were red from her tears. She knew Hiei too well. He never cared much when it came to helping others even her brother. But there he was helping him by convincing her to forgive him. She couldn't understand why. She was grateful that he was. She nodded in agreement. As she did so, Hiei wiped away her tears with his hand.**

**Hiei smiled down at her and she met his warm expression with one of her own. She wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tightly. That was when she noticed that he wasn't using his right arm. She pushed herself away. She observed it closely and was going to touch it, but he grabbed her hand.**

"**Hiei, what happened to you?" Kimika asked with deep concern. **

"**That is the result of the first round of the Dark Tournament and my Dragon of the darkness flame attack." Hiei answered wryly. "I will be fine. Don't worry, Kimi."**

**Kimika placed her hand on his cheek. The warmth of her touch causing him to blush slightly. She looked deep into his eyes. That was when she saw the truth. She could see and feel the pain that he tried to suppress. She looked at him with soft sincerity and said. **

"**I wish that I could heal you. I hate it when you are in pain. It kills me to feel your pain and know that this is what you are really going through."**

**Hiei had forgotten about Kimika's empathic powers. He moved her hand from his face so she wouldn't be able to see or feel his pain. He then kissed her softly on the cheek. **

"**I don't want you to ever feel the pain that I am feeling."**

**Kimika blushed redly at his caring words. She hugged him once again. "Hiei… I've missed you so much."**

**Hiei smiled as he held her close. Kimika settled her head into his chest smiling from ear to ear. She missed having Hiei around. He was the only one who she could really talk to. He was the only one who really understood her. He was her best friend and she cared about him very much. Whatever was to happen from that moment on, she wasn't going to lose him ever again.**

**The rhythmic clashing of the waves could be heard as Makoto and Kurama walked down the beach. The stars and the moon shined their brilliant light upon them as they talked. Makoto had just finished telling him how his sister and she met. She also told him how much she had enjoyed the company of their mother, Kitinia.**

"**A beautiful woman that she is. At first, I thought that she was Kimika's sister by her youthful appearance. It shocked me to learn that she was actually her mother." Makoto laughed softly. "Kitinia is just as flighty as your sister. There was no doubt when I met her that they were related."**

"**Kitinia, my sprite mother. Without her, I would have never had a second chance to live. She is such a strong and caring being. It takes a lot for her to smile and act jolly after all she has sacrificed. I couldn't imagine what she went through after having to give me up. Tell me. Did she look well when you saw her?" He looked at the waves that were rolling closer to them. Makoto looked at Kurama in surprise at his concern and compassion.**

"**She was very well. Don't worry. You should go visit her." Makoto answered smiling gently.**

**Kurama's expression became sullen and sad at her words. "I cannot until this tournament is over. I have to help the spirit detective. It's part of my parole."**

"**Parole?"**

"**Yes. Hiei and I are on parole by Koenma. We took part in a theft of King Enma's vault. Now, instead of being severely punished, we must help Yusuke in various missions. That is why I wasn't able to see Kimika or my mother, Kitinia."**

"**If that is the reason for you absence, then why haven't you explained that to Kimika and your mother? They would understand if you did."**

**Kurama shook his head no. "I'm not going to tell them. You really don't know Kimika that well. If she found out the real reason, she would never talk to me again. I would rather lie to her and build a strong bond with her once more. Only after that, would I feel comfortable revealing the truth to her."**

**Makoto crossed her arms as she closed her eyes in disappointment. "Hmmmph… You are a fool, Kurama. What if she discovers the truth beforehand?"**

**Kurama looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Hiei won't tell her the truth. No one else knows except you…"**

"**And how do you know that I won't tell her?" Makoto asked mischievously with a small smirk. She looked up at him and noticed that a small smile creeping across his face. He face her moving slowly closer to her as his gentle gaze kept her hypnotized.**

**Makoto started to blush as he gently grabbed her arms pulling her closer to him. She could feel her heart beat quickening and more heat began to rush to her cheeks. She felt his arms wrap around her body closing the little distance that they had between them. As if responding on its own, her arms wrapped around his neck.**

**A warm smile crossed his face as he looked down into her eyes. Makoto could feel his gentle breath as he sealed the final gap between them. Her actions were no longer her own as she closed her eyes in acceptance to whatever he was going to do. **

**With one strong pull against her back, Kurama pressed his lips against hers. The intensity in his kiss was so overwhelming that she felt weak in his arms. The passion emanated from him like a blazing flame that had finally been reunited with the air. He was holding her with such possession that any resistance she had was completely useless. **

**Her heart jumped by the emotions that were beginning to race inside her. She could feel the heat of a tear forming in her tear duct. It had been a long time since she kissed someone with such passion. The last person that made her feel such a way was Suzaku.**

**Her tears fell down her cheeks as painful memories replayed in her mind. Kurama noticed that she was crying and immediately stopped their kiss.**

"**Makoto, I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" Kurama asked softly as he wiped away the tears that fell down her cheek. It had been an impulsive move, but he didn't believe that it would affect her so much. **

"**No. You did not. I'm sorry, but I believe that it is time for you to return to the hotel so you can speak to Kimika." Makoto pushed herself out of his reach. She floated up in the air and turned to leave.**

"**Makoto, Wait." Kurama called after Makoto before she could take off. **

"**Don't worry, Kurama. Your secret is safe with me. That is why you stopped me? Right?" **

**Regardless of how Makoto tried to hide it, Kurama noticed her wiping her face with her hand. She was still crying and upset. He still didn't know or understand why. He wanted to know what was wrong. **

"**No, Makoto. That is not why I stopped you. I want to know if you are alright. Please. Tell me. Why are you crying?"**

"**I'm fine. Leave me be." **

**With those final words, Makoto disappeared leaving Kurama alone. Kurama stood there staring in confusion at the place that Makoto once was. Was she being polite and hiding the fact that he really did offend her? Or was there something else… something deeper that made the beautiful goddess cry?**

**A knock sounded on the door of Makoto's room. Kimika, who was observing the strange box her mother gave her, walked over and answered it. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Kurama standing there. Her pride and anger wanted her to close the door, but her heart wanted something contrary to their desires. It wanted her to remember the promise that she had made to Hiei so she let him inside.**

**She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. She turned towards him taking that moment to see his true feelings without using her powers. She wanted to know if it was true what Hiei had said. She wanted to know if he really felt the same way that she had felt in their time apart.**

**There in his eyes were the same feelings that she had felt. The emptiness…the loneliness… all the heartaches… They were all there. She could feel tears begin to fill the brim of her eyes. She touched his chest with her hand. Then she took his hand and placed it over her heart.**

"**This is your heart and this is my heart. No matter where we go or how long we part, we will always be happy for we are in each other's hearts." When she spoke those words, Kurama could feel his eyes begin to tear as well. "Remember… I told you that every time you left. First, when mom sent your spirit into your human mother's body. Then, a year ago. Now, I'm telling you again. However, I hope that I will never have to tell you that again. For I don't want us to part ever again."**

**Kurama nodded his head in agreement before embracing her lovingly. He kissed her forehead.**

"**No one will ever part us again, Kimi. I won't ever leave you or mom ever again." Kurama spoke softly. Words couldn't explain the emotions that were exploding in his heart at that moment. He used all his strength to press her against his body so she wouldn't leave him. "I promise you. You will never feel that pain again."**

**Kimika let her tears flow free as she hugged her brother back in pure joy. "Big Brother, I love you."**

**Kurama kissed her once more on the top of her head as his own tears of joy fell down his face. "Kimi, I love you too."**


	4. Episode4:The Girl Who Came With The Rain

** Episode 4: The girl who came with the rain**

** Early morning came with a heavy rain beating down on the island. Lightning flashed through the sky followed by the roar of thunder. It shook the air of Hanging Neck Island. The earth trembled throughout the whole island waking the sleeping people and demons in Kubikukuri. **

** The eye of the storm was circling around a small opening in the forest. There the force of the energies was stronger than normal. Rika Makoto floated in the middle focusing the energies of water, thunder, lightning, and earth. The energies swirled out all around her emanating from her body. She closed her eyes clasping her hands together. When she did so, the force of the energies increased.**

** The sound of the elements clashing outside woke up the others that were sleeping at the hotel. Kurama jolted out of his sleep. He was still staying in Makoto's suite in one of her extra bedrooms. He sat up in the bed. He could feel the hotel shaking profusely.**

** "An earthquake?" Kurama said in shock. He jumped out of the bed and walked over to the window to see what was going on outside. He saw the increasing destruction from the horrible weather.**

** "What is causing all of this?"**

** "Of course it's the one that is missing from this room. It is Makoto. She never returned last night. She has been training vigorously in her demon form all night long." Hiei said appearing from the shadows behind Kurama. Kurama turned around to face him. By Hiei's appearance, he must have been outside recently.**

** "Hiei, I guess you were outside watching her. Haven't you?"**

** Kurama turned back towards the window with concern still embedded in his eyes. He couldn't help taking blame for her strange behavior. Whatever it was that was hurting her, it had to be extreme and he was the reason that she was hurting.**

"**You aren't the reason, Kurama." Hiei said teleporting next to Kurama. Kurama looked at him with an eyebrow raised. **

"**How are you so sure?" Kurama asked plainly, unconvinced by Hiei's words.**

"**I read her thoughts. She is still grieving for Suzaku. That was the reason for her tears when you kissed her last night. She felt like she was betraying him." **

** Hiei's words carried no emotion as he spoke, but that was only a mask to hide his actual feelings. Hiei looked out towards the center of the storm where Makoto was. His thoughts warming as he recalled her thoughts from earlier. **

** For the first time, he regretted his telepathic powers. At that moment, he wished that he didn't read her thoughts. He never knew how much the great Rika Makoto actually loved demons. **

** Her affection for them was why she was engaged to Suzaku. That was also the reason why she became quickly attached to Kurama and himself. She didn't know why because he only read her mind for a moment.**

** Hiei could understand why she would willingly let them in without wanting to kill them. There was a lot about Makoto that Hiei wanted to discover. He had many questions that he wanted to ask her.**

** He was curious about why she was so fascinated with demons. He was curious about how she created her demon form. He was also curious about her past since all that he knew of it was from the fables that he was told.**

** Now, Kurama understood why the beautiful goddess cried. He had to see her. He had to talk to her. Kurama turned to leave after her, but he was stopped by Hiei.**

** "You are going to see her? I don't think that would be wise. She is determined to train undisturbed. Leave her be." Hiei warned Kurama before he went any further. Kurama brushed off his friend's warning and left the room without saying a word.**

** Rika Makoto flew high in the air then looked down to the ground beneath her. She raised her right hand forming a huge boulder underneath her. She raised her left hand next to her face. Heat began to emanate from it until her hand was engulfed in fire. **

** As the fire grew stronger and hotter, she closed her hand forming a tight fist. She drew her fist back as she began to dive rapidly towards the boulder. She extended her fist out a second before she reached the boulder. **

** As soon as her punch hit, the boulder disintegrated leaving a large crater in its place. She jumped back immediately after impact landing outside of the crater. She powered up to attack again, but she stopped at the sound of rustling in the leaves nearby.**

** She turned towards the sound to see Kimika standing in some nearby bushes. She was smiling when she saw Makoto.**

"**I heard all the noise out here so I suspected that you were probably the cause especially since you hadn't come back yet." Kimika said softly as she held tightly to her umbrella. "May I train with you please?"**

"**You train with me? Please, Kimika. You can't fight." Rika scouffed letting out a loud laugh.**

"**You are wrong! I can fight! I am half demon you know! We tend to be excellent fighters!" Kimika snapped, sticking her tongue out.**

"**Whatever you say. But this is a solo session, kiddo. We can try training at another time." Makoto looked away, crossing her arms. She floated a few inches from the ground. "I must prepare myself for the exhibition matches of the Dark Tournament."**

"**You can't enter the Dark Tournament. It has already started." Makoto turned towards the voice coming from behind her. She saw Yusuke and Kuwabara standing there. **

** Makoto closed her eyes and grinned. "Oh. Great. It's the idiot patrol." She opened her eyes shooting a look of amusement at Yusuke. "I'm not in the actual tournament. These matches are exhibition matches. They are kind of like Celebrity matches. That's why they invited me. Normally, gods wouldn't dare compete in the Dark Tournament since they believe it is beneath them, but I am different. I'm a rogue goddess. As long as demon blood is on hands, I could care less." **

** Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other with fear settled in their eyes when they saw her blood thirsty gaze.**

"**Okay. She definitely has some unresolved issues." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke who nodded in agreement.**

"**Thank god that we aren't demons." Yusuke smirked nervously as he backed up behind Kuwabara.**

** Makoto let out a loud maniacal laugh as she made her way over to Yusuke and Kuwabara. The two of them fell on the ground behind them.**

"**Oh, Spirit Detective. Do I frighten you?" Makoto cackled. "Don't worry. I have an amazing death planned out for you."**

** Makoto turned away from them so she could hide her amusement. For some reason, she loved scaring the pants off of those guys. It made her day to see the stupid expressions that they made.**

** When she looked back towards Kimika, she saw him, Kurama. Heat rushed to her cheeks causing them to turn red by just the sight of him. The memory of their kiss replayed over and over again in her mind. She wanted it to go away. She wanted the memories to stop before they completely took her over. She fear that the feelings her memories caused would overtake her completely erasing her memories of Suzaku.**

** The sound of helicopter blades could be heard from the other side of the island. Two choppers landed in a large clearing releasing a small army of demons adorned in guard attire. They lined up in two groups with the last demon of the second group holding iron chains. **

** He yanked hard on the chains dragging out a small girl. By appearance, the girl was no older than twelve. Her beauty was extraordinary with her long flowing raven hair and radiant ruby eyes. However, her beauty was countered by the rags she wore and the chains around her neck and wrists.**

** She remained calm even with the brutal manner of the demon guard. She kept her eyes downcast toward the ground and remained emotionless as two men approached her. They circled her like vultures as they looked her over. They then walked over to a small portly man who was wearing a suit standing by the first helicopter. **

"**So what do you think men? She is an amazing find. A rarity to the spirit world, demon world, human world, all the worlds that exist. She is a half breed."**

"**What makes her so special? What is she a half breed of?" One of the men asked. He walked over to her and put his finger under her chin forcing her to look him directly in his eyes. The girl looked at him without any emotion in her eyes.**

"**Whatever she is, she seems like a feisty one." His partner said in a deep raspy voice.**

"**I can guarantee that she is. It took a lot for us to capture this pretty little thing. She is half ice maiden and fire demon. She is rare because when an ice maiden has sex with an outsider the child is almost always a boy. However by a fluke, this little beauty was born. Discarded by her own world, this little one was fighting her way through the spirit world." She heard her captor say in a voice filled with greed.**

"**I don't know. I don't believe you. I think that I'll have to check for myself." **

** The girl didn't move as the man's partner made her way over to her. Her expression did not change at all as he made his way over to her. Her eyes flickered red. The air started to grow warmer as he came closer.**

** The rain started to pound harder on the earth soaking the grey rags that she wore. Her hair was so wet that it began to cling to her face. Her eyes began to glow brighter and a strange energy began to emanate off of her.**

** The chains around her neck and wrists began to melt away. When her captor saw that she was freed from her chains, he ordered the demon guards to stop her. Fire surrounded the girl pulsing outward destroying all who surrounded her.**

** She removed the fragments of melted chains throwing them on the ground at her feet. Once she was free, she began to run into the forest at max speed. The sound of her bare feet hitting the muddy forest floor echoed in her head.**

** Her breath became heavy as she increased her speed through the forest. The sound of her footsteps quickening began to grow louder as she ran through puddles. She didn't know where she was or where she would end up. Only fate knew.**

** She put all fear aside as she ran into the unknown dangers of the forest. The faster that she went, the harder the rain hit her face making it more difficult to see. As she went deeper into the forest, she could feel six different energies coming closer.**

** She looked up while blocking her face from the rain. The winds had grown stronger and so did the rain fall. She turned toward the direction of the energies and moved closer to them. **

** As she came closer, she saw light from an opening. She could hear voices talking from the nearby clearing. She hid behind a tree watching a group of five teenagers standing around a big crater.**

** From two of the people, they were emanating demon energy. The woman in the middle was emanating a much stronger energy. It was one not commonly found in a demon. It was an energy that she had never felt before that was slowly coming from the cat woman. She wasn't safe there especially with an unknown sixth energy lurking nearby.**

** The girl backed away from the tree. She was going to turn away and run, but she felt the tip of a blade being pressed against her back. Her blood ran cold as fear consumed her. **

** She was caught. She was going to die before she could find them. She couldn't. She had to find her brother and sister. She began to emanate fire from her body to push the knife away.**

"**Don't do that. Don't be foolish. I'll kill you before you have the chance to free yourself." She heard a man say from behind her. The man pressed his blade against her back once more. She had no choice, but to stop powering up and submit to his demands. "Walk Forward."**

** Everyone turned around when they heard the rustle of leaves. They were surprised to see that it was Hiei pressing his sword to the back of a girl. He was forcing her to move toward them.**

** Kimika saw how young the girl was and ran to her side. She pulled her away from Hiei and held her in her arms. She then shot a look of disappointment at him.**

"**Hiei, how dare you treat this girl like that?! She isn't a monster or something!"**

"**Kimika, don't be crazy! You don't even know what she is! She could be here to kill Yusuke and his friends. They ARE on the most hated list." Makoto scolded looking toward Kimika as she held tightly to the girl.**

"**Rika is right, Kimi. That girl is giving off enormous amounts of energy. She could be very dangerous." Kurama said softly. **

** He observed the girl who was wrapping her arms around Kimika. She seemed like an innocent child. But how could a child like her possess such a great power?**

"**But she means no harm. I feel her true feelings. She is very terrified." Kimika said softly as she tried to defend the girl. She looked up at everyone with concern.**

"**We'll find out her true intentions. I'll torture it out of her." Hiei said making his way over to her. The girl moved behind Kimika in terror. Kimika put her hand up to prevent Hiei from getting closer.**

"**No, Hiei! Don't come any closer!" Kimika screamed angrily. She began to power up for an attack, but Rika put her hand down.**

"**No need for hostility. I have a more humane way of finding out" Rika walked over to the girl smiling gently down at her. She offered the child her hand. "Don't worry. I won't bite. You can trust me. I am a goddess. I will not bring harm to you, child."**

** Rika kept her hand out until the girl accepted it. The girl looked at Rika and she could feel her fear melt away. The girl smiled up at Rika. Rika rubbed the girl's head softly. She was slightly astonished at how adorable the girl was.**

"**Now, tell me, sweetie. What is your name?" Rika asked softly.**

"**My name is Horuna, goddess." The girl answered gently as she smiled from ear to ear.**

"**Wow, Rika. How did you get her to trust you so quickly?" asked Kuwabara. **

** Kuwabara and Yusuke walked over by Kimika's side. He looked down at the girl by Rika and Kimika. He began to blush when he noticed how beautiful she was.**

"**I can answer that. It's called the Lure of the Divine. It's a very powerful force that emanates from every god, goddess, or divine creature. It is strongest in gods and goddesses though. It is similar to the sensation of falling in love. It renders the creature unable to harm them. It works on any creature except their own kind." Koenma answered from behind Kurama. He looked over at Rika smiling.**

"**Koenma. Nice to see that you know your stuff when it comes to my kind." Rika smirked softly when she saw the son of Enma in the form of a teenager. **

** She turned back towards Horuna and looked into her eyes. With one look, Horuna stopped moving and froze standing up. Rika was able to look into her past and read her thoughts.**

** That move was a branch of the Lure of the Divine. It's called the Vision of the Divine. It's an ability granted to the gods and goddesses only. It allows them to see in any creatures past and read their mind. The creature has to be one of the deity's respectful element. There are some exceptions like a god of love or death. They can use the ability without the restriction.**

** Half way through her move, Rika stopped. She turned and looked at Hiei wide-eyed. She couldn't believe it. Why didn't she notice it before? The strain of Rika's move made Horuna collapse. Kimika caught her.**

"**What, Rika?" Hiei asked anxiously.**

** He wanted to know what she found out that had her in such surprise. "What is it?"**

"**Hiei, She is… She is…" Makoto stuttered. **

** She was too exhausted from all her training to answer. Makoto changed back into her teenage self. She never felt like that before, but using the Vision of the Divine move drained the rest of her energy. She couldn't maintain all the horrid visions that came from that girl.**

** Kurama saw the way that Makoto was behaving. He ran to her side grabbing her around the waist to keep her from falling. He could feel her energy slowly slip away from her. She slowly slipped out of consciousness in his arms.**

"**Makoto." Kimika said concerned. "Big Brother, what is the matter with Makoto?"**

"**I don't know, Kimi. But you can feel her energy draining too? She must not have possessed enough energy to do that move. She ended up tiring herself out." Kurama said softly as he lifted her into his arms. **

** He looked down at the sleeping goddess. He felt a weird energy coming from her. The weird energy made him feel warm inside similar to the way Kimika made him feel, but quite different also.**

"**Impossible, Kurama. Goddesses and Gods unlike other creatures have unlimited energy. They never lose energy so the cause of her weird behavior must be from that girl." Koenma looked over towards Horuna. "Whatever was in her mind, must have been too much for her to handle. I advise that you take them to rest. Once you have figured out her secret, bring the girl to me. Makoto I would rather avoid." With those words said, Koenma walked away.**

"**I wonder why he wants to avoid Makoto. I know that she is very scary, but she isn't all that bad. She threatened to kill me in a nice way today." Yusuke smirked. **

** He walked over to Kimika and smiled. "Kimika, I'll carry her upstairs. If you want?"**

** She met his smile with a warm one of her own. She handed Horuna over to him. "Yusuke, that is very sweet. Here. Please be careful with her."**

** Yusuke blushed softly when he saw her beautiful smile. He never saw her but once or twice when he actually went to school. Even then, he didn't notice her true beauty until that moment. **

** Her breathtaking features left him in awe. She looked so innocent, pure, and enchanting. Something about that girl set him in an almost peaceful mood. Looking at her, seemed to make all the terrible things melt away.**

"**Don't worry. I will."**

** Yusuke followed Kurama back to the hotel. He took Yusuke to Makoto's suite where they placed Horuna in the extra bedroom. Then Kurama placed Makoto in her bed to rest.**

** Kurama didn't leave her room instead he stayed by Makoto's side. He couldn't help but watch her sleep. There was something that drew him to her. At first, he thought it was the Lure of the Divine, but it wasn't a feeling that made him unable to control his actions. No. He had full control of everything that he did and said.**

** This feeling was more of a normal occurrence. It was a feeling that no move could conjure. He couldn't leave her side. He wouldn't. At least not until she woke up.**

"**It's scary. Isn't it, Kurama?" Yusuke walked inside the room walking over to Kurama's side. He looked down at the sleeping Makoto smiling. "It's scary that such a beautiful girl could actually be such a powerful goddess. To believe that this girl is the same as the woman who attacked us yesterday and the same as the cat woman we saw outside is very scary."**

** Yusuke looked over at Kurama smiling. He could tell by the way Kurama was looking at her that he was growing fond of her. "What I can't understand is how she has that demon form?"**

"**I don't believe that it is really a demon form. It is only called that because it is much harder for her to control than her regular goddess form. It is only her cat warrior form. It is her other goddess form since she is also known as Rika the cat goddess." Kurama said leaning against the wall behind him. He didn't break his gaze from the sleeping Makoto as he spoke.**

"**I guess you like beautiful cat goddesses?"**

"**What are you talking about?" Kurama turned towards Yusuke looking at him with an eyebrow raised.**

"**You haven't left her side since she helped you with Kimika. Also by the way that you are staring at her, I can tell that you are becoming attached to our favorite demon killer." Yusuke said with a small smirk. **

** He walked over to the door heading out the room. "Just tell her, Kurama. It's not like she would kill you. You are Kimika's brother. Also by the look of it, it seems that she cares a lot for your sister, so she wouldn't do anything to hurt you. That also goes for Hiei since he's a good friend of Kimika. Just tell her, Kurama. I think she will be receptive."**

** With those words said, Yusuke left Kurama in the room deep in his thoughts. He walked down the hallway passing the room where Horuna was. He peeked into the room and saw Kimika next to her bed holding the girl's hand. **

** He walked into the room with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. "Kimika, What are you doing?"**

** His words shattered Kimika's thoughts causing her to turn around quickly with surprise. The surprise within her faded quickly when she saw that it was only Yusuke. She smiled wryly at him before looking back down at Horuna. **

"**Oh, Yusuke. It is just you. I'm just checking on her."**

"**Why are you so concerned for her?" Yusuke asked when he noticed how worried she seemed about Horuna.**

** Kimika turned back towards Horuna looking at her softly. "It's because of what I saw and felt when I was holding her before."**

"**What you saw and felt? Are you telepathic or something?" Yusuke leaned against the wall at the foot of the bed and looked at Kimika.**

"**No." Kimika shook her head then turned back to Yusuke. "I'm empathic. I can sense people's feelings through touch. I also can see and feel their true emotions." **

"**Oh cool. You are an empath. But how would that power be useful?"**

** Kimika smirked in amusement at his naivety. "No. I'm not an empath. I am an apparition with empathic powers. You really must be new to this spirit detective job?"**

** Yusuke laughed in embarrassment while placing his arm behind his head. "Am I really that transparent?"**

** She covered her mouth as she giggled softly. "Yes. You are, Yusuke. Otherwise, you would know that empathy is a mental healing power. It could also be dangerous."**

"**How could seeing people's feelings be dangerous?" Yusuke looked at her confused. He couldn't understand how such a simple power could be harmful.**

"**Well. Since most powers are controlled by the creature's feelings. Empathy can make it impossible to control one's powers since empathy makes you feel and see other's emotions. So with my power of conjuring water to use against my opponent, that power is mostly triggered by my feelings of love, fear, and sometimes anger." **

** As Kimika was talking, her hand began to move. She turned back to check on Horuna. The girl was still asleep. She only moved her hand to turn around.**

"**She is still sleeping. Don't worry, Kimika." Yusuke walked behind her placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and tried to get rid of the worry that was all over her face, but she couldn't. Yusuke could see very clearly the worry that she possessed.**

"**Kimika, give me your hand." He reached down his other hand removing her hand from the girl's.**

"**What are you doing, Yusuke?" Kimika looked up at him confused as she held his hand. She turned her body around facing Yusuke.**

"**Don't torture yourself, Kimika. You can't just sit there reliving her pains. Isn't there anyway that you could help her without using your powers?"**

"**I'm not torturing myself. This is how I heal. I share other's pain and help them fix what's ailing them. I want to help her. You don't know what this girl is going through." Kimika snatched her hand out of his grip and turned back to look at Horuna. Yusuke could hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke.**

"**You are right. I don't know what she is going through. But if you tell me what you felt from her, then I could help her too." Yusuke said softly looking at Kimika with understanding. Kimika looked at him wide-eyed. **

"**Why would you want to help her?"**

"**Don't look at me like that. I am one of the good guys. I want to help you help her." Yusuke grabbed an empty chair and placed it next to Kimika. He sat down upon it backwards.**

"**So tell me. What are the feelings that you get from this girl?"**

"**Well, there lies a great amount of anger and fear inside her. But the feeling that is the greatest in her is longing. The girl longs for someone or something. I believe that is why she was there, but I will not know until I find out from her."**

"**She longs for someone? Do you mean that she was looking for one of us?"**

"**Possibly, but I won't know for sure." **

** Concern filled Kimika as she remembered the feelings that she felt when she first held Horuna. She had felt feelings that were all too familiar to her. The longing for a family member. The longing that she once called her own.**

"**I guess that we won't find out till' she wakes up." **

** Yusuke saw the look in her eyes. Her concern for the girl was great. He touched her lightly on the arm in the hopes to comfort her. "Come, Kimika. Let's go get something to eat. You must be hungry. I know that I am."**

"**How could you think of eating at a time like this?" Kimika shot a look filled with anger.**

"**Don't be angry at me. I just think we will be of better use to her if we eat first. Don't worry. We will also bring back food for the others. She will most likely be hungry when she wakes up."**

** Kimika soften her glare and smiled in agreement. Then she left following behind Yusuke.**

** Kurama stood by the window while watching over Makoto as she slept. She looked so peaceful that it was hard to believe that this girl was actually the feared Rika Makoto. She looked so much younger than her other forms which made it hard to believe that Rika Makoto, Goddess Makoto, and teenage Makoto were all the same. The only similarity they had was their extreme beauty.**

** Kurama moved closer to her side and looked down at her. Her hair was still slightly wet from the rain. It clung to the sides of her face framing it with small raven waves. Her cheeks were flustered red. Her beauty was so enticing that it seemed to draw him in.**

** He could barely control his desire for her. He desperately longed to claim her soft pink lips with another kiss. He came so close to the sleeping beauty that he could feel her breathing. He shut his eyes as he closed the final distance between her lips and his, but before he could claim them, he sensed that there was someone else in the room. He quickly turned toward where he sensed the strange energy and found Hiei sitting on the windowsill.**

"**Don't stop for me, Kurama. I just came here to see if Makoto woke up yet. Maybe I should have knocked first." Hiei smirked looking away from Kurama and crossing his arms.**

"**Hiei, it is not what you think." Kurama said defensively. He became flustered in embarrassment at his friend's sudden discovery.**

"**I don't know. It kinda looks like you are trying to wake her up by kissing her. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone especially her. All I want to know is what she was going to tell me before she passed out."**

"**Thank you, Hiei." Kurama moved away from the bed and walked in front of the window facing Hiei. "I almost forgot about that. She did seem surprised before when she was looking at you. Whatever she learned from that girl must be about something really important."**

"**I know. I just don't know if it was good or bad." Hiei said looking over at Makoto. He then turned back towards the window. "I wish she'd wake up soon. The suspense is killing me."**

"**Patience is a virtue, Squirt. I thought with your many years of life that you would know that by now."**

** Hiei and Kurama turned around towards the bed. There they saw Makoto sitting up in the bed stretching her arms behind her head. She looked at them with a flirtatious smile. She closed her eyes while stretching her arms high above her head. **

"**I never thought that I'd wake up to see two very attractive demons watching over me. You two know how to make a girl feel special."**

** Hiei and Kurama began to blush in embarrassment. Hiei turned his head away from them and said impatiently.**

"**Try to control your sexual hormones and focus. It is hard to believe that you are actually the feared goddess, Rika Makoto. You are just a loud, horny fool." **

"**Why you arrogant bastard!" Makoto snapped angrily. Her cat ears returned laying back on her head as she yelled. "It is hard to believe you and Horuna are even related. She is so sweet and kind unlike her stuck up, asshole of a brother!"**

"**Brother?!" Hiei and Kurama exclaimed in surprise. Hiei jumped down to the floor and teleported to her side.**

"**What did you say?!" **

"**I said that girl, Horuna, is your youngest sister. She is your mother's third child, second child with your father." Makoto calmed down. Her expression became very serious as she spoke.**

"**But I thought only boys were born to ice maidens who mate with an outsider." Kurama said softly. He looked over to Hiei who was still in shock. He had no clue what was going through his head, but whatever it was must be similar to his own feelings the day before.**

"**Well. I guess that isn't true. She was born to his father and mother. The poor girl has been through a lot in her life. She was abandoned once they learned of her special jewels."**

"**Special jewels? You mean the tear of the ice maiden jewels?"**

"**Yes, Kurama. Well, the girl has the ability to make those jewels, but she's able to control which tears produce them. So that means that she could cry normally like everyone else. She also makes two types of jewels. The regular ice maiden jewels and a red ruby that is worth ten times the normal jewels. Anyway because of her unique gift she was exiled then later sold to greedy humans." Makoto could see the anger in Hiei rise. He tightly formed a fist causing himself to bleed. "She recently escaped her captors. Apparently right before she bumped into us. She was running to find you. Before she was exiled, your mother told her of your identities. She told her of you and Yukina."**

"**Stop!" Hiei yelled in anger. He closed his eyes in frustration bringing his fist up to his face. It trembled as his anger rose.**

"**Hiei…" Kurama said softly.**

"**No. How did I not notice?" Hiei said partially to himself. Makoto looked at him with eyes overflowing with concern. Makoto rose from her bed and walked over to her.**

"**Hiei, please calm down. You had no way of knowing." Makoto reached out to touch him but he stopped her. He looked up at her with anger and frustration written all over his face.**

"**I'm a telepath. I could've known before when we were outside. But instead my blood lust got in the way and I was about to kill my sister." Hiei turned away from her then he teleported out of the room. Makoto was going to stop him and follow him, but Kurama grabbed her arm, stopping her from doing so.**

"**Leave him, Makoto. You did what you were supposed to do. Now, you must let him use this information as he wishes." Kurama said gently. **

** He knew very well where Hiei was going. He was going to do exactly what Kurama would do in that situation. He was going to see the sleeping girl, Horuna.**

** Hiei walked into the room where Horuna was sleeping. He moved over to her bedside. The sight of her sleeping so peaceful seemed to overwhelm him. He gently watched over her brushing her bangs out of her face. He could see the true beauty of the young girl. **

** Her face was cold from the rain and her long black hair was still damp. If Makoto's words were true then there was a resemblance between her and himself. She was abandoned just like he had. She was left to die because of how she was born. She most likely had a worse life than him especially with how desired she was in most of the worlds.**

** He couldn't believe that the girl, who he had heard so much about, was actually his sister. The ruby ice maiden was what she was called. He had heard the tales of the ice maiden who secluded herself from the worlds mastering her gifts. Hiei heard of her limitless talents and wanted to find her himself.**

** By just the thought of his past desires sickened him. He really was a monster if he was willing to harm her, his own sister. At that moment, he had more than just one sister and she was one that knew about Hiei and Yukina. He didn't know what to do.**

** As he was standing over her, Horuna woke up. She opened her eyes and that was when Hiei knew the truth. Her ruby eyes were just like his. She stared at him for a moment before grabbing the sheets to cover herself. She sat up in the bed staring at him in fear. **

"**Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Do you remember what happened to you earlier?" Hiei said softly while trying not to spook her when he noticed her fear.**

** Horuna shook her head. "Only some of it."**

"**Tell me what you remember."**

"**There are many things that I remember, but what is it that you want to know if I remember?" Horuna asked softly as she looked innocently up to him.**

"**Do you remember what happened in the forest before you passed out?"**

"**I remember running through the woods until I came to the clearing. I remember seeing the five teens inside it. I remember debating whether or not I should go to them for help. I was too scared because I was sure who they were. I was going to run away, but I was forced to enter the clearing by the point of a sword to my back. I remember being forced to join the people in the clearing. I vaguely remember of what was being said around me. However, I do remember seeing two women before passing out."**

"**You were escaping your captors. That's who you were running from. Right?"**

"**How…? How did you know that?" Horuna's eyes grew wide with surprise. **

"**One of the women that you met before told me. She has the power to see into your mind." Hiei answered ignoring the surprised expression that she wore. "I don't know what they did to you. I do know with your rarity your captors won't stop until they find you. We have to stop them."**

"**You want to stop them? But why? Why would you want to help me?"**

"**You are too weak to resolve this problem yourself. You need our help if you ever want to be truly free and safe." **

** No matter how much Hiei wanted to tell her his real reasons for helping her, he couldn't. There was something inside of him that prevented him from admitting to her the truth. Maybe it was because he hadn't completely taken it in himself.**

"**But I don't understand. I am a stranger to you. You will gain nothing from helping me. So please tell me. Why?" Horuna looked up at him with pleading eyes. **

** The look in her eyes tortured him making it difficult to hold in his feelings so he turned away from her. He turned toward the window to hide any expression that might give her a clue to what he was truly thinking. **

"**It doesn't matter now, Horuna. Just tell me what I need to know about the men who captured you and where we can find him." **

** Horuna could tell by Hiei's words that no matter what she said he wouldn't answer her. She looked down into her lap in defeat. She released a soft sigh before revealing to him everything that she knew of the monster who captured her.**

** Silence hung over the room as the tension began to slowly suffocate Makoto. She couldn't tell if it was his presence or the strange way he made her feel that affected her more. She wanted to leave, but she knew that leaving wouldn't put an end to the strange emotions building up inside her.**

** Leaving would only delay them. They would return the moment that they were reunited in a room together. According to their current situations, they would be together very often. **

** She was frozen in her thoughts unable to act either way. As if driven by similar wonders, Kurama took hold of her arm stopping her from whatever action she chose. She turned around slowly while masking her concerns behind a warm smile as she faced him. **

"**I'm sorry, Makoto. I know that you must still be grieving for the loss of Suzaku. I should have took that in mind before I kissed you." Kurama apologized softly. **

"**Please, Kurama. Like I said before, you don't need to apologize. You did nothing wrong. But it is better if we forget that it even happened." **

** Makoto's words seemed sincere, but they were only masking what she truly desired. She could see the shock and confusion begin to emanate from his eyes after hearing her words. She wanted to take them back but she couldn't. A part of her was stopping her from doing so.**

"**Why? Did you hate our kiss that much?" **

"**I didn't hate our kiss at all, Kurama. I really liked it a lot. It's just that I am confused. I don't know what to make of the strange way kissing you makes me feel. The new feelings that were created by our kiss scares me. They make me feel vulnerable and I can't afford to feel that way. Not now."**

"**But Mako…" Kurama started, but was interrupted by Makoto.**

** "Kurama, I know that you want to talk more about this, but right now we have bigger responsibilities. We need to focus on Horuna and how we can help her. So please drop it for now." **

** Her words were cold, but they were contrary to how she actually felt. A part of her desired to welcome the feelings that he sparked inside of her. But fear prevented her from acting on its desires or sharing them with Kurama because the hold that fear had on her was greater than that of her hidden desires.**

** He couldn't tell if it was the warmth of her laughter or her charming wit that amused him the most. She seemed very interested in everything that he told her. She was light-hearted and warm. It was hard for Yusuke to believe that the girl sitting across from him was the same as the one he saw in school. She was completely different, but she was different in a good way.**

** She seemed to be much more relaxed and comfortable. Usually, she was very distant, but now that wasn't the case. He was happy to see her like this. He was happy to see that she had become so carefree. He couldn't tell if he was happy because she was happy, or because he was the reason for her happiness.**

** "I have been talking about myself all this time, but I haven't asked you anything about yourself." He smiled gently as he spoke, watching Kimika as she shoved her french fries in her mouth.**

** "What do you want to know?" Kimika asked through a mouth crammed with food.**

** "There is so much that I want to know about you, Kimika." Yusuke started softly as he gazed down at his half-drunken milkshake. "I know we never really talked in school, but we can change that now."**

** "You were rarely in school for us to talk." Kimika laughed after gulping down more food. **

** "That's true." Yusuke snickered at the truth in her words. "But even when I was at school, you were always so quiet. If I had talked to you before, would you have responded?"**

** "Probably not." Kimika shook her head in response. "With your reputation, I would have maintained my distance even more than I do with the other students."**

** "But why? You don't seem like the loner-type." **

** "I have to keep my distance. My life is too complicated and dangerous for me to grow close to normal humans." Kimika's mood began to change as she responded to his questions. It became neutral. It was neither happy or sad. "That's kinda why I am happy that I became friends with Makoto and all of you. You all can understand the pressure of being different and having to hide your secret life from the rest of the world. You can understand me in ways that normal humans can't."**

** His eyes grew wide at how sincere her words were. "Yeah. I guess that's right. I do understand how hard it is, but I don't understand how your life could be so complicated. What could possibly make your life so dangerous and complicated?"**

"**When my mother and I came to the human world, we were given a temple to call our home. We were allowed to live there as long as we protected it." Kimika answered softly as she slurped down her milkshake.**

"**Protect it from what?" His eyes grew wide as his interest rose. **

"**Mostly anything that threatens the treasures that our temple holds." Her answers remained short and simple as she rotated between eating and talking.**

"**Your temple holds treasures? Like what?" **

"**Yes. It does. Well, at least that's what my mother told me. I don't know much about our temple and the treasures it holds or why it is so important. I just know that because of its importance I try to keep my distance from humans. They tend to be too curious, greedy, and can rarely be trusted."**

"**That is true for some humans, but not everyone is the same. If you judge everyone before you even get to know them, then you'll never find the people that you can actually trust." **

** Her eyes grew wide at his words. Those words… Those words were so familiar. She heard them once before not that long ago. Those words were similar to what Makoto had said to her once before. **

"**It is funny how similar you are to Makoto. I really hope that one day you and her will be able to become friends. I understand somewhat why she hates you because you killed someone that she loved. But only if she knew the reason why, maybe she wouldn't feel like that. I saw what the Saint Beasts did to the humans and I'm glad that you stopped them. I don't think she knows what Suzaku and the other Saint Beasts were doing. She wouldn't hold his death against you if she knew the truth."**

** Yusuke paused at her words caught up in his thoughts because of them. She was so hopeful and understanding. He began to admire her even more.**

** "Maybe you're right. Maybe one day in the future we can be friends, but we'll just have to wait. But it might happen sooner than you think. Makoto is starting to warm up to me. I can tell." Yusuke smirked while leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head.**

** "Yeah. I noticed that too. So maybe you and Koto will become bffs in no time." Kimika laughed as she remembered how Makoto treated Yusuke and Kuwabara earlier.**

** "Bffs is a bit of wishful thinking. I would be glad if she could just like me enough to take me off her most wanted list." Yusuke joked softly.**

** Kimika chuckled at his words, but her laughter soon ended when she recognized the time on her watch. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't realize that they stayed longer than they had intended. The food that they ordered for the others was brought to their table by the waitress. **

** Kimika grabbed the knots of the two bags of food as she rose from the table. "What's up, Kimika? Is something wrong?" Yusuke asked in confusion at her actions. **

** "We need to head back to Koto's suite. Even though I enjoyed our conversation, we spent too much time down here. We have to bring this food to the others. Horuna might have woken up and will most likely be very hungry." Kimika answered as she began to walk towards the exit of the restaurant. **

** Kimika really had a one track mind. Besides his attempt to keep her mind at ease, he couldn't keep her worry at bay for long. He took off after her trying to catch up to the quickening girl.**

** "Kimika, wait!" Yusuke yelled as he ran after her as she walked quickly out of the restaurant. **

** When they reached the hallway, Kimika slowed down to let Yusuke catch up. She turned towards him as he ran up to her side. **

** "Please hurry, Yusuke. I have to get back so I can check on Horuna." **

** "I understand. Just wait for me. Okay? We did come down here together." Yusuke huffed as he tried to catch his breath.**

** "I know. Just hurry up…" Kimika stopped when she saw two figures blocking their path to the elevators. **

** Yusuke turned around to see what Kimika was staring at. There standing at the end of the hallway blocking the elevators were two figures. It was hard to tell if they were human or demons because they were dressed in military uniforms and their faces were hidden behind camouflage masks. One was very large and seemed to be rippling with muscles by the part of his arms that weren't covered with armor. The other one was much smaller than the other. **

** Yusuke and Kimika stopped when they noticed that they weren't moving out of their way. Yusuke stepped in front of Kimika guarding her from the two strangers. Their spirit energy didn't seem like much, but there was something about the two strangers that he didn't trust. **

** "These two have similar energies to those that were with the girl earlier." The smaller of the two said as they put their hand to the rim of their black shades. Their voice was soft like that of a woman.**

** "If that's so, then they must know where she is." The taller of the two said in a low burly voice.**

** "Hey You! Move out the way and let us through! You don't want me to have to kick your ass!" Yusuke yelled when he noticed that they weren't moving.**

** "Don't worry, boy. We aren't here for you or your girlfriend. We only want to know where the Ruby Ice maiden is." The smaller soldier said removing their hand from their glasses.**

** "I don't know what the heck you are talking about!" Yusuke snapped angrily as he readied himself to fight.**

** Kimika looked at them wide eyed. Fear overcame her when she heard that name. It had been a while since she had heard that name. It was a name that had once led her with desire when she used to live in the demon world. Could it really be? Could that girl, Horuna, really be the Legendary Ruby Ice Maiden?**

** "Horuna…" Kimika whispered softly in fear. **

** "Yes. That's her name." The stockier of the two said after hearing Kimika's words. "It seems that your girl knows what we are talking about, boy. So why don't you tell us where she is?"**

** Yusuke turned back to Kimika looking at her in confusion. "What makes you think that they are talking about Horuna?"**

** "Because it is the only thing that makes sense. I sensed earlier that she was running away from something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Well, until now." Kimika whispered softly to Yusuke. **

** "But what is all this Ruby Ice Maiden stuff?" **

** Kimika looked at her with an eye brow raised. "You truly have a lot to learn, Yusuke…"**

** "Sorry to break up this private conversation, but we have a deadline. Tell us where the girl is and we'll leave you alone." The smaller of the two interrupted with slight annoyance.**

** "Like hell we will! You are going to miss your deadline because you are aren't getting Horuna!" Kimika yelled as her fury began to build up inside her. **

** "Well then we'll just have to beat the truth out of you." The larger soldier said as he cracked his knuckles.**

** With those words, the two soldiers leapt into the air and came down at them with incredible force and speed. Kimika and Yusuke jumped out of the way only seconds before impact. The force of their attack sent them fly into different directions. **

** Kimika was able to land on her feet, but the containers that she was holding scattered on the floor. The smaller of the two soldiers came at her attacking her with furious attacks at an incredible speed. Kimika tried her best to dodge their punches and kicks, but she wasn't fast enough. It didn't take long before one of their attacks hit her.**

** With one forceful kick to the side of her head, Kimika fell to the ground unconscious. The smaller soldier walked over to the unconscious Kimika. They looked down at her before lifting her over their shoulder.**

"**This girl can be useful to us. We can use her to retrieve the Ruby Ice maiden." **

"**Kimika, No!" Yusuke yelled as he tried to fight his way back to her. **

** No matter how fiercely he tried, the larger soldier was too strong for him to overcome. He tried to break away from his fierce attack, but he couldn't. The strength of his attack began to take its toll on Yusuke. **

"**Give us Horuna and we will give you back your precious girl!" The taller of the soldiers yelled as he continued his assault on Yusuke. **

"**Dammit." Yusuke whispered as he tried to break through the soldier's attack. **

** In a fit of rage, Yusuke swung a powerful punch for the soldier hitting him square in his cheek. Even with how strong the punch was, the soldier didn't budge. With a devilish smirk, the soldier contoured his attack with one of his own.**

** The force of his attack sent Yusuke flying into the floor. The impact of the ground caused Yusuke to slowly slip out of consciousness. He wanted with all his might to save her, but his body couldn't comply with what his heart wanted. **


	5. Episode 5: Someone Worth Fighting For

**Episode 5: Someone Worth Fighting For**

"**Urameshi said that the elevator over there should take us to Makoto's suite." Kuwabara said as he guided the mask fighter down the hallway towards the elevators.**

**When they were half way through the hallway, the masked fighter noticed something laying on the floor by the elevators. It didn't take long before he noticed that it wasn't something laying on the floor, but someone. It didn't take long for him to notice that the person laying on the floor was Yusuke.**

"**It's Yusuke!" The masked fighter exclaimed running to his side. **

"**What?!" Kuwabara exclaimed in surprise as he followed behind the masked fighter. As he drew near, he saw that the masked fighter was right.**

"**Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran faster to his side. **

**When they reached his side, Kuwabara grabbed him by the arms and shook him lightly. It took a few hard shakes before Yusuke finally came to.**

"**Yusuke, what happened to you?" The masked fighter asked when he saw that Yusuke was waking up.**

"**Mmmm… What?" Yusuke rubbed his head as he tried to remember what happened before he was knocked unconscious. **

"**You okay, Man? Who did this to you?" Kuwabara asked while he helped him stand up.**

"**Kimika… We need to get the others right away!" Yusuke yelled pushing past them and heading to the elevator. **

"**But why? What happened?" The masked fighter asked as he followed behind Yusuke.**

"**And what does Kimika have to do about this?" Kuwabara asked as he followed him into the elevator.**

**Yusuke waited until the doors closed before answering.**

"**I was on my way back from the restaurant heading to Makoto's suite with Kimika. On our way to the elevators, we were stopped by some soldiers who were searching for the girl we found earlier. They attacked us when we refused to tell them where she was. They also kidnapped Kimika as leverage until we give them Horuna."**

"**Damn. Kurama is not going to be happy with this." Said Kuwabara as he watched the floor numbers slowly increase as they rose higher. **

**Yusuke knew very well that the news of Kimika's kidnaping wouldn't be taken well by any of his friends. He couldn't help but blame himself since he still couldn't use his spirit gun and in close combat that soldier was much stronger. If only he was stronger, maybe he could have saved Kimika.**

**Regardless of his guilt, Yusuke knew that he wasn't going to stop until the people, who took her, paid for what they did and she was returned safe.**

**Kimika woke up to a pounding migraine and to find that she was strapped to a strange chair. She was unable to move her body. Her arms were tightly strapped to the arms of the chairs. **

**She was surrounded by darkness and shadows. She was unable to make sense of her surroundings. She tried to break free, but her restraints were too strong. Also for some strange reason, she couldn't use her powers to break her restraints.**

"**You can struggle all you want, but your restraints won't give. Also you won't be able to use your spirit energy no matter how hard you try." Kimika heard the voice of her attacker from before.**

"**What have you done to me?" Kimika asked as she tried to break free once again.**

"**There are ancient symbols carved into the leather of your restraints. Those symbols restrict the use of your spirit energy."**

"**What do you want from me?" Kimika asked softly.**

"**We want to know where you are keeping the girl. If you tell us, we'll release you."**

"**No! Never!" Kimika refused sharply.**

"**We'll see if you will feel that way after some rough persuasion." The woman said.**

**Her words put fear in Kimika at the uncertainty of what she meant. Before she could demand any answers, a sharp surge rushed through her body putting Kimika in excruciating pain.**

**Her screams were deafening as the surges continued for a few more minutes. The pain made Kimika's skin feel as if it was burning from the inside-out. Even after they turned the power off and the current ceased, Kimika could still feel the intense pain.**

"**The pain could go away if you just tell us where the girl is." The woman said once more trying to sound sympathetic to Kimika's pain.**

"**I won't tell you anything." Her words were soft as she struggled through her pain to answer.**

"**I don't get it. Why are you willing to sacrifice yourself for someone you don't even know?"**

"**I don't need to know someone to want to protect them. She is only a child and you want to put her through this torture. For what? Greed? I can't let you harm an innocent child." Kimika's voice slowly trailed off as the pain took over her.**

"**So be it. Then you'll suffer in her place unless you change your mind."**

**The power went back on and the excruciating pain surged through her body once more. Tears threatened to fall, but the pain prevented them from doing so. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, but she had to be strong. She couldn't give them Horuna. She had to protect her no matter what.**

**A series of rapid powerful knocks sounded on Makoto's bedroom door while she was changing her shirt. She hurried because the urgency of the pounding. She threw off her top and replaced it with a new one before responding.**

"**Ok… Ok! Calm down! I'm coming!" Makoto yelled to whoever was on the other side of the door as she ran over to it and unlocked it with haste.**

**Right as she opened the door, Hiei pushed past her and entered the room.**

"**I told you five minutes. You are too slow. The information that Horuna divulged to me is of too much importance to wait." Hiei turned back to look at her with an intense look of annoyance.**

"**You were able to get her to trust you? So does that mean that you told her that you know the truth about her identity?" Makoto asked wide eyed in surprise.**

"**No. I haven't. But that isn't important right now." Hiei answered shortly as he leaned against the wall and looked away from Makoto.**

"**But why, Hiei? She deserves to know the truth. She has been sear…" Makoto started before being abruptly cut off by Hiei.**

"**Enough. I have my reasons. That's all you need to know." Hiei said indifferently.**

"**Hiei…" Makoto's voice trailed off as she realized that he wasn't going to speak anymore on the subject.**

"**Fine. We respect your decision, so please tell us what Horuna told you." Kurama said softly as he walked into the room and over to Hiei's side.**

"**She told me a lot. The man, who paid for her capture, is called Jiro Kurokawa. He is a business partner of the committee that runs this tournament. He hired an elite group of bounty hunters called the Tsuki soldiers to capture her. He also brought her here with the intentions of selling her to the highest bidder while using them as a transportation escort."**

"**The Tsuki soldiers?" Kurama said softly as he recalled where he heard of that name.**

"**You know of them, Kurama?" Hiei asked when he heard Kurama's response.**

"**I heard of their reputation. They are feared as bounty hunters for they are highly skilled and always claim their prey. They are rumored to be incredibly strong and unbeatable." Answered Kurama.**

"**There is no such thing as being unbeatable. Anything, no matter how great, has a weakness regardless how small it might be. It just needs to be found." Makoto smirked indifferently as she heard Kurama's words.**

"**My thoughts exactly. If we take out the head members of their group, we should stop their pursuit of Horuna. She told me where she believes they are located."**

"**Where she believes they are located? So we have no definite location?" Makoto asked with an eyebrow raised. **

"**No. We don't. But at least it is something to go on." Hiei answered shortly.**

"**That is true. Hiei and I could scout ahead. We can get there quickly and confirm if that is actually where they are located. If we are careful, we won't be detected." Kurama placed his finger on his chin as he contemplated about what they should do. "We could come up with a plan of attack once we know what we are up against."**

**Hiei told Kurama and Makoto more about what Horuna informed him of Jiro Kurokawa and his partners. As he was informing them, they heard Kuwabara shouting.**

"**Hey guys, where are you?!"**

"**We are in here." Kurama answered Kuwabara's call.**

**Within moments, Yusuke, the masked fighter, and Kuwabara came running into her bedroom. **

"**We have a major problem. Two strong jerks dressed like G.I. Joe attacked me and Kimika. They kidnapped her as leverage for Horuna." Yusuke yelled as he struggled to stand in his weakened state.**

**Hiei ran up to Yusuke and grabbed him by the collar. His rage building by every second.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?! Why didn't you protect her, detective?!"**

**Yusuke closed his eyes and looked away as his guilt began to take over him.**

"**They were too strong. I'm sorry."**

"**He must have ran into two members of those Tsuki warriors that you were talking about, Hiei. If so, then there was no way that he could have saved her. As much as I hate to say it, the spirit detective isn't at fault." Makoto placed her hand on his shoulders as an attempt to stop him from escalating his anger.**

"**Makoto is right. Your anger is understandable, but misplaced. You should be angry at the people who kidnapped her." Kurama's voice faded softly as his fear slowly began to take over him.**

"**How can you be so calm, Kurama?! Your sister was taken! You should be angrier than I am!" Hiei yelled as he looked back at Kurama with his grip tightening on Yusuke's collar.**

"**I'm far from calm. I'm just as angry as you are, but I won't let my anger consume me. If I am going to save my sister, then I need to have a clear head." Kurama answered plainly while trying to hide his true feelings to the current situation.**

**Anger wasn't the only emotion that he possessed. He was going crazy with worry. He had heard many things about the Tsuki soldiers and one thing was that they were masters of torture.**

'**Oh, Kimika. Please stay strong. I'm coming to rescue you no matter what.'**

"**There is a simple solution to this problem. Why don't we give them the girl? We don't know her. We have no obligation to her, so why risk Kurama's sister's life for hers?" The masked fighter stated indifferently.**

"**We can't do that!" Hiei snapped angrily as he released Yusuke from his grip.**

"**But why? What is the importance of keeping her around?" The masked fighter pressed when he noticed Hiei's anger towards his suggestion.**

"**She is an asset to me." Makoto answered quickly.**

**Hiei looked at her wide eyed in shock. Makoto looked at him for a second, smiling softly, before turning towards the masked fighter. She could see the wonder in his eyes at her words, but she ignored it. **

**She didn't understand why he never told Horuna the truth; but she believed that whatever the reason, it must be a really good one. She could tell by his reaction that he was already becoming attached to his new little sister.**

**She hated the idea of putting her best friend in danger, but she also knew that she couldn't risk Horuna's life either. She couldn't risk Horuna's life not only for Hiei, but for Kimika as well. She knew that Kimika would never forgive her if she agreed to the switch.**

**No. How could this happen? The girl from before, the one who safeguarded her life, was captured because of her. She knew that something bad would happen if they helped her. She should have avoided them earlier and never gotten them involved. Maybe if she did, this would have never happened.**

**Hiding in the shadows of the corridor outside Makoto's bedroom, Horuna overheard everything that was being said. She looked down at the floor as her guilt slowly took over her. The small masked person was right. They had no reason to risk Kimika's life for her own.**

**It was obvious that Hiei and the goddess weren't going to allow the switch. But if it was the only way to save her, then she had to do it. It was obvious that Hiei and his friends were no match for the Tsuki soldiers. She couldn't let them sacrifice themselves for her.**

**She had to save her. She had to make sure that no one else was harmed because of her. She had to protect them. She had to protect all of them especially him.**

**It didn't take long for them to come up with a plan of rescue. Once they were all in agreement, Hiei left the others to inform Horuna of their plans. However when he went into the spare room, she was nowhere to be found. **

**Fear filled him as he searched every inch of the room, but there was no sign of her. He ran out of the room and checked the bathroom. She wasn't there either.**

**His blood began to race as panic took hold of his entire being. It didn't take long for him to realize what happened. She went to turn herself in to save Kimika.**

**That stubborn little girl. Why did she have to do that? Why couldn't she just trust him? Doesn't she realize what will happen to her when she returns there?**

**He ran back into Makoto's room and informed them of Horuna's actions. **

"**She is gone! She went to the Tsuki soldiers' base to turn herself in!" **

"**Are you sure?" asked Makoto.**

"**Of course I am!" Hiei yelled in aggravation as he turned away to leave after Horuna. "I'm going after both of them."**

"**I don't understand why you are so concerned about Horuna, but I have an ass kicking that I need to repay and a friend to save." Yusuke said as he ran after Hiei as he left.**

**Regardless the reasons driving them, they all ran after Hiei and Yusuke to put an end to all the madness no matter the cost.**

**To avoid being caught by Hiei and his companions, Horuna used the rest of her energy to teleport to the outskirts of the Tsuki soldier base. She took a deep breath before she walked up to its gates. Guards swarmed her immediately after she reached the gate.**

"**Who goes there?" said one of the guards as they drew close to her.**

"**It is the Ruby Ice Maiden! Detain her!" Another guard yelled as he circled her.**

**Horuna didn't put up a fight as they put her in chains and restraints. She closed her eyes as they guided her to her cell. There they tied her hands onto a pole above her head.**

**She waited there among the shadows of her prison unaware of what waited for her in the near future. She didn't open her eyes even when the lights to her cell came on. The lights were so bright that she could see it through her eyelids.**

**Not even a moment later, she could hear the sound of footsteps growing near. Their steady stride stopped in front of her within seconds. A rough hand gripped her throat forcing her to look at its owner. **

**Horuna opened her eyes to see that the owner was no other than her captor, Jiro Kurokawa.**

"**You have returned. I don't understand. You ran away to be free, but then you return of your own free will? Why would you sacrifice your own freedom to return?" Her captor questioned as his grip around her neck tightened.**

"**I came so you would release the girl you captured. Please. Let her go. She is of no use to you." Horuna's voice was gentle as she begged for Kimika's release. **

"**I'm sorry. But I can no longer do that. I didn't know how valuable the girl was until recently. She is almost as valuable as you."**

"**What! But you promised…" Horuna spoke weakly as she could feel her power slowly draining from her body.**

"**You should know by now that I hate keeping my promises. Though you shouldn't be so concerned about her. You should be more concerned about yourself. Or did you think if you offered yourself up that you wouldn't be punished for escaping in the first place? If so, then you were sadly mistaken."**

**With those words, Kurokawa let go of her and backed away. He waved his hand and signaled the soldier standing behind her.**

**As soon as his hand fell, Horuna could feel the piercing sting of a whip against her back. The pain surged through her as the leather of the whip pierced her skin over and over again. The pain was so agonizing that Horuna could barely hold in her screams.**

**She bit down hard on her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Blood poured down her mouth as she restrained herself from screaming. Regardless the intensity of her pain, Horuna refused to let him hear her scream. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of that. But with her body growing weaker and the pain of her lashing increasing, how much longer could she resist?**

**With both Kimika and Horuna captured, there was only one plan of attack, to destroy every and any person who got in their way. When they reached the gates of the Tsuki soldiers' base, Rika Makoto blasted them open with a huge lightning bolt. She incinerated all the lesser soldiers who were standing guard.**

**With the gate and its guards destroyed, they ran inside as fast as they could. They were surrounded by a small village of dark green military tents. There were too many of them to search each one by one. They would need to separate.**

**But before anyone could suggest their next move, they were surrounded by a swarm of demon guards. Yusuke and the others readied themselves to fight the increasing number of demon guards.**

"**I don't want to take pleasure in this, but these weak little demons will be a great warm up until we fight the bastards who kidnapped Kimika." Rika said smirking sadistically as she readied herself to attack.**

"**Let's get this over with so we can save Horuna and Kimika. Who knows what they are doing to them?" Hiei growled in anger as he drew his sword. **

"**I agree." Kurama summoned his rose whip preparing to attack the guards who were slowly moving closer to him.**

**It didn't take long for them to cut down the attacking demon guards. In mere minutes, every one of the demon guards were defeated.**

"**Now that that is taken care of, we need to find where they are keeping the girls." Yusuke said looking around the camp. **

"**We will need to split up. We can cover more ground that way and have a higher chance of finding where the girls are." The masked fighter stated as she observed their surroundings.**

"**But isn't that dangerous? These guys might be weak, but the guys running this show aren't a joke. You saw what they did to Urameshi." Kuwabara stated in slight nervousness.**

"**It doesn't matter how dangerous it is. We have to do it. Here take these." Rika said softly while she tossed crystal pendants at each of the others.**

"**What is this?" Hiei asked while he looked over the strange pendant in his hand.**

"**Those are location crystals. They are used to pin point the location of the holder. They are activated by using your spirit energy to guide the other crystals to you. Use them if you find where the girls are and we will come to your position. Understand?" Rika explained as she began to float in the air.**

"**Fine. Let's go." Hiei said as he left to go find the girls. 'Stay Strong, Horuna… Kimika. I'm coming to save you. I refuse to lose either of you again.'**

**Horuna was too weak from her wounds to tell why they had stopped torturing her. She was just relieved that it ceased. The loss of blood caused Horuna to slowly slip in and out of consciousness as she weakly hung from the pole.**

"**Why did you come here, Horuna?" Horuna heard the weak voice of a woman coming from the cell across from hers.**

"**Kimi…Kimika? Is that you?" Horuna stammered weakly as she forced her tired eyes to open.**

"**Yes. It is. Please tell me why, Horuna. Why would you give up your freedom to come here?" The fragility in her voice was eminent.**

"**I couldn't let you suffer because of me. I thought that they would release you if I handed myself in. I'm sorry." Horuna answered gently as she looked at Kimika who was chained up in her cell.**

"**What are you sorry about?"**

"**I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that you were mixed up in this. It is my fault that you are. I'm sorry that you had to suffer because of me. I really believed that they would let you go if they had me." Horuna apologized softly as she tried to hold back her tears that were caused by her growing guilty conscious.**

"**It is alright, Horuna. You can't blame yourself for the actions of others. They chose to go back on their word just like I chose not to tell them your whereabouts." A small smirk crossed her face as she spoke.**

"**But I don't understand. Why didn't you tell them where I was?" Horuna asked in confusion.**

"**Because I had to protect you." Kimika answered simply.**

"**I might not know you or have a reason why I should protect you, but I couldn't let them hurt you."**

"**Why couldn't you?"**

"**Because I couldn't let you give up until you have found whoever it is that you long for. I couldn't let you give up on what your heart has been fighting for all this time. I couldn't let you give up on what you have been fighting for all these years."**

**Kimika's words shocked Horuna. They were complete strangers with no common bond, yet she risked everything for her. Her heart began to swell at her kindness. She never met anyone as selfless as Kimika.**

**The hopeful demeanor that she displayed was so infectious. For the first time in a long time, Horuna's desire was restored. She once again had the desire to survive so she could be reunited with her siblings.**

**She was reunited with her brother once. She wasn't going to lose him again. She couldn't especially when she still had to find her sister. She wouldn't give up until she found what her heart always longed for, her family.**


	6. Episode6:The Trials of the Tsuki Soldier

**Episode 6: The trials of the Tsuki Soldiers**

**They split off into groups of two to search the different parts of the camp. Rika went off with Kuwabara. Hiei went off with the masked fighter. Yusuke went off with Kurama.**

**The tents on the east side of camp were packed with preserves and medical supplies. Makoto walked down the aisle of stacked crates checking for anything out of the ordinary. Regardless of the few streams of sunlight piercing through the small windows, the tent was still filled with many shadows.**

"**There is enough supplies here for a small army." Kuwabara stated as he looked over the contents of tent.**

"**That doesn't surprise me, but these different types of medicines do. Some of these drugs are not used for medical purposes, so why are they here?" Makoto spoke softly as she looked through the vials of drugs inside one of the open crates.**

"**Do you think they are selling them or something?" Kuwabara asked as he walked over to Makoto's side to look at the bottles that she was observing.**

**Makoto shook her head in response. "No. I highly doubt it. There are too few of these drugs to do so. They are using these drugs, but the only few uses that I could think of for them are not good."**

"**Like what?"**

"**These are used to sedate people and cause delirium and hallucinations. Drugs like those can only be used for one thing… Torture. If my assumptions are correct, then Kimika and Horuna are in grave danger." Makoto answered as she closed up the crate and continued deeper into the tent.**

"**You think that they are torturing them?" Kuwabara followed closely behind Makoto as she moved through the tent to an exit on the far end of the tent.**

"**Possibly. But hopefully, I am wrong." She stopped when she came to the exit. She prepared herself as she opened it and walked through. To her surprise, the exit wasn't an exit at all. It was actually an entrance to another tent.**

**It was much bigger than the previous one. It was also much darker because of the lack of windows. From what she could see, it was almost completely empty.**

**She couldn't understand the purpose of the room. There was nothing pointing to its purpose from what she could tell. There were no crates or equipment. It was just a vacant room.**

"**Something doesn't feel right." Makoto whispered under her breath as she observed closely the sides of the tent. She slid her hand along the wall looking for a light switch. **

"**What do you mean? I don't feel anything strange." Kuwabara asked as he watched Makoto in confusion.**

"**You must be very new to your spiritual awareness." Makoto shot a look of disappointment at him before returning her gaze to the wall. "It is very faint, but there is something lurking nearby. I can't lock on to its complete frequency."**

"**Something lurking?" Kuwabara questioned.**

"**Impressive… I can't believe that you were able to detect our presence. Our techniques should make that impossible." The gentle voice of a woman sounded from the opposite side of the tent.**

**They quickly turned around in surprise at the sound of her voice. The darkness made it difficult to see her, but they could see her dark silhouette. She wasn't alone for there was another silhouette, tall in size, standing next to her petite one.**

"**You two must be the ones who kidnapped our friends. Tell us where they are and I promise that I'll spare your lives." Makoto demanded as she began to power up for an attack.**

"**Aren't you a feisty one?" The sound of a deep male voice came from the second silhouette. "Maybe we should have captured you too."**

"**You wouldn't even had the chance. I'm not as easy to overcome as little girls, you deranged bastard." Makoto snapped as a bright ball of lightning formed above the palm of her hand.**

"**Oooo sassy name calling… uncalled for, but I like it. As much as I hate to say it, we are not responsible for capturing your friends. Knowing how valuable they both are, we wished that we were responsible. We also have no idea where they are being kept." The man said with a hint of dark amusement.**

"**How come I don't believe you?" Kuwabara said as he formed his sword.**

"**It is wise not to trust us. We are strangers to you. You would be a fool if you did." The woman started as she moved slowly toward them. "Whether we know or not, we cannot allow you to trespass any farther!"**

**With her last words, the woman jumped towards Makoto and began attacking her. Her partner withdrew a sword and began to attack Kuwabara. **

**Their skills and speed were very intriguing. For the first time in a while, Rika had found herself feeling challenged. Her increasing excitement and intrigue caused her blood to race and her bloodlust to grow.**

**It was slowly beginning to take over her masking her true reasons for why she was fighting. She wanted to fight for the thrill. She wanted to fight for the kill. To her new dark desires, there was nothing more that she wanted at the moment.**

**Hiei and the masked fighter checked the north side of the camp. All that stood there was a very long and large tent. They stayed cautious and on their guard as they approached.**

**They entered swiftly into the shadows of the seemingly vacant tent. Inside they ran their fingers along the walls searching for a switch or something to turn on the lamps above them. After a few moments, the masked fighter came across a small switch that she flicked up.**

**The lights came on immediately dispelling the darkness. To their surprise, they were surrounded by rows of huge crates. It was clear to them that the tent seemed to only be used for storage. **

"**There is nothing of use here that might give us a clue to where they were taken." Hiei said as he quickly scanned the room.**

"**You shouldn't jump to conclusions before you have closely observed this room and its contents." The masked fighter said as he examined some of the crates that were partially opened. **

**He lifted the lid opening it completely. He tossed it aside as he investigated the contents.**

**There were iron shackles and leather restraints inside. There were carvings engraved on them with strange symbols. He picked one up to take a closer look at the inscriptions.**

**His eyes grew wide when he recognized the symbols that were engraved on the leather. Fear over took him causing him to quiver. **

"**It can't be. How?..." The masked fighter whispered as he stared at the cuffs in terror.**

**Hiei turned around when he heard the masked fighter's words. "What's wrong?"**

"**These inscriptions on these restraints are ancient symbols that are only known by a select few. They are used to seal away spirit energy regardless of the strength." The masked fighter explained as he looked closer at the symbols engraved on the leather.**

"**If they are only known by a few, then how did they come to possess them?" **

"**I don't know. But if they are using these restraints on the girls, then it is understandable why they haven't attempted an escape on their own. There is also something else that concerns me." The masked fighter said as he looked around the tent.**

"**What is it?" Hiei asked as he looked at the chains that remained inside the crate.**

"**Even though this space is rather large, it is still smaller than the outside of the tent. That means there must be another room connected to this one. If there is a hidden room, then that could be where they are holding the girls."**

"**If that's true, then there has to be a door around here somewhere. Come on. Let's find it."**

**At his words, they began searching the walls on the far end of the tent for some sign of a door. The masked fighter slid his hands along the walls searching for some sort of handle or knob. It took a few minutes of fruitless searching before he came upon a small handle. **

**He pulled on it, but it wouldn't open. "There is a door here, but it is locked." The masked fighter said looking over towards Hiei.**

"**That's not a big problem. We can bust down the door." Hiei walked over to his side to help him force the door open.**

"**We can do that, but these crates are blocking it. Help me push them out of the way."**

**Hiei nodded in response as he walked over to the crates. When the masked fighter was sure that Hiei was ready, he leaned against the crates and began to push. The contents weighed down the crates much, but with a strong effort they were able to move it.**

**The masked fighter stood taking a few deep breaths before preparing to attack the door. As he was powering up to attack, a strong wind brushed past his body causing him to almost lose his balance. He closed his eyes as the strength of it began to build while it spiraled around him. It didn't take long before the winds finally dispersed and he could open his eyes.**

**When he opened them, he looked around him to see if he could find the cause of the powerful wind, but there was nothing. He looked over at Hiei, who was standing beside him, and said.**

"**What the hell was that?"**

"**I don't know, but I'm sure that it wasn't a normal gust of wind." Hiei answered looking around carefully at their surroundings.**

**There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Everything seemed to be just as it was before. Nothing, but hundreds of crates and boxes surrounding them. Even the shadows in the far corners of the tent seemed to be free of anyone or anything. He couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary.**

**It was only when he returned his gaze back to the masked fighter did he realize that he was wrong. His hands were bound by the spirit blocking cuffs.**

"**When did that happen to you?" Hiei asked wide-eyed in shock.**

**The masked fighter looked down at his hands and fear began to take over his total being. He didn't even sense their movements. How were they able to mask their energy and presence so well?**

"**I don't know. I didn't even feel when they were put on me. Regardless, it is obvious that we are not alone." He answered softly as he tried to hide his fear in case their enemies were nearby.**

**Within seconds after her response, an echo of hands slowly clapping sounded through the tent. It was hard for them to pin point the source. It took a few moments before they were able to see a dark silhouette on one of the crates on the far end of the tent.**

"**Bravo. You have finally realized my presence, but that won't be of much help to you now." A soft male voice said rapidly from the dark silhouette.**

"**How are you masking your powers? And how were you able to do this to me?" The masked fighter demanded. **

"**Speed is my mastery. I'm the fastest of the Tsuki soldiers. I'm afraid that I cannot tell you how we are able to do that. Masking our energy is a secret talent that our organization possesses. It is an ability that comes in handy when eliminating our targets." The dark silhouette answered as he slowly stepped into the light.**

"**It gives us an upper hand, one that we use to full advantage."**

**With those words, he disappeared once more. They looked around frantically as they tried to pin point where he was, but they couldn't. They couldn't feel the slightest hint of his energy. He had completely disappeared from the radar.**

"**Where is he?" Hiei asked gritting his teeth as he withdrew his sword. **

"**He is obviously still here, but until I'm free I won't be able to sense even the smallest bit of his energy. If you break the chains of the cuffs, it should disable them." The masked fighter said as he looked around cautiously.**

**Hiei raised his sword to strike his chains, but as he was bringing down the sword, he was stopped. His sword clashed with another that was in possession of the man from before. His dark eyes grinning in dark amusement along with his thin lips.**

"**Did you truly believe that we would let you free your friend here? Tsk… Tsk"**

"**We? I don't care what you and your imaginary friends think you won't let me do. I do whatever I want. I don't need your permission." Hiei snapped as he wrestled with his opponent.**

"**Trust me. My friend is nowhere near being imaginary." The man snickered as he pushed his sword harder against Hiei's.**

"**It is no surprise that you weren't able to sense my presence as well even when I've been right by your side." **

**A woman's voice sounded from the shadows by the masked fighter. Within seconds, a petite woman appeared. Her features hidden by her dark green military outfit.**

**She sprung at the masked fighter attacking with rapid physical attacks. It took all of the masked fighter's strength to dodge her attacks. He seemed to dodge then with ease, but as her speed increased his slowly decreased.**

**Without the use of his spirit energy, he wouldn't be able to dodge her for much longer. He had to find a way to break free before they both ended up dead.**

**The westside of the camp was filled with jeeps and military grade vehicles. There was only one tent in the whole area. They cautiously walked over to it staying on their guard as they drew near. When they were sure that they weren't being followed, they entered the tent.**

**The tent was darkened with shadows. There were few streams of light coming through the tent windows that allowed them to see the contents of their surroundings. It seemed to be almost completely empty with exception of the few crates stacked in the corners.**

"**Watch my back while I investigate those crates over there. I have a feeling that we might not be alone. And if I can find out the contents of those crates, then I might figure out where we are in their camp." Kurama said before proceeding over to the crates on the far side of the tent.**

"**Even if you are able to figure out where we are, how will that help us find the girls?" Yusuke asked softly as he closely watched their surroundings.**

"**This place is similar to a military base. Knowing that, I know that wherever the girls are will most likely be somewhere where they can't be found right away. They are probably somewhere with little to no sunlight or windows so they can't recognize where they are or scream for help. It will also be a place that has thick walls; so if they do scream, they won't be heard." Kurama answered softly as he rummaged through one of the open crates.**

**Yusuke looked at Kurama wide-eyed in surprise. As close as he was to Kimika, how could he act so calmly after all that had happened?**

"**You know that you don't have to act like that, Kurama." Yusuke said softly as he watched his friend.**

"**Like what?" Kurama looked back with a raised eyebrow in confusion. **

"**Like all of this doesn't bother you. If you are worried, it is okay to show it. She **_**is **_**your sister." **

**Kurama stopped what he was doing at Yusuke's words. "I am worried, but acting on my worry won't help my sister."**

"**So the water apparition is your sister? Aren't we lucky?" They heard the sound of a woman's voice coming from the opposite side of the tent.**

"**Yeah. If we capture him too, then we'll get double what we would get for just his sister."**

**At the sound of the other voice coming from the broad shadow towering over the woman's, Yusuke's blood began to boil in rage. Those voices… He knew them. He could never forget them.**

"**You are the bastards who attacked me earlier. You are going to pay for that."**

"**If another ass kicking is what you want, then we are willing to oblige." His partner said with a slight smirk.**

"**I was just caught off guard. You won't beat me again." Yusuke snapped slyly as he prepared himself to fight.**

"**The last beating that I gave you must have knocked you senseless because now you are yearning for another. I guess I'll just have to give you what you want, kid." The larger soldier laughed in a booming voice of dark amusement.**

"**You're a cocky bastard. Why don't you let your fists do the talking?" Yusuke coaxed as he cracked his knuckles.**

"**You are done, kid." The larger soldier snarled as he jumped at Yusuke and began his brutal assault.**

**His partner jumped in front of Kurama and looked him over with a small dark smirk.**

"**While you take care of him, I'll deal with his friend."**

**At her words, Kurama readied himself. She came at him within seconds swiftly attacking him with fast kicks. Her assault was fast and strong, but Kurama was able to easily avoid them.**

**As his desire to rescue his sister began to burn, his speed began to increase. He didn't know where they were hiding her, but he wasn't going to stop until he found her. He would find his sister even if he had to tear down the whole camp.**

**Kuwabara's opponent was very strong and skilled with his sword. He parried each of his attacks, preventing him from getting an opportunity to strike him. With each of his opponent's attacks, he could tell that he was growing stronger and becoming faster. Kuwabara was unsure how much longer he would be able to last if his opponent continued to grow in strength and speed as he was. **

**The Tsuki soldier's were very skilled indeed. It had been a while since an apparition had given Rika such a challenge. Her speed and skill was very impressive. Rika almost felt guilty with the action she was going to take.**

**Within moments of her opponent's assault, Rika easily dodged her attack and teleported out of her sight.**

"**What?! How could you…?! What are you?!"The woman exclaimed in surprise at how easily Rika avoided her attacks and her disappearance.**

"**Fear… Aaaaa… It is a beautiful emotion. Just sensing your fear makes my blood rise." Rika whispered softly in her opponent's ear as she wrapped her hands around her neck. **

**The sudden touch of Rika's hands against her neck made her opponent become paralyzed in fear. She had never felt a power as strong as hers before. How could an apparition as strong as her be here?**

**Rika took a deep breath before a dark smirk crossed her face. "Your fear is such an intoxicating arousal. You assumed that because the others were apparitions that I must be one as well. Your assumption will be your downfall."**

"**How did you know what I was thinking?" Her opponent asked in fear. **

"**It is one of my abilities. I'm Rika Makoto, the elemental cat goddess." She could feel her opponent's fear peak at her announcement of her identity. "Now, I will give you one last chance. Tell me where you are keeping the girls."**

"**I don't care who you are. I won't talk. I pledged my allegiance to the Tsuki soldiers. I will not betray it."**

"**I respect your loyalty, but you have lost your usefulness." **

**With those words, Rika pressed her hand against her body for a second before removing it. Within seconds of Rika moving away from her side, the fighter was engulfed by flames.**

**Her cries lasted for a few seconds before the flames consumed her body. Makoto teleported away from the flames and moved over to where Kuwabara was fighting the other soldier.**

"**We don't have time for this." Rika snarled while she raised her hand and shot a lightning bolt at the other soldier when she saw that he was over powering Kuwabara.**

**The bolt struck him directly. The surge paralyzed his entire body. Rika teleported next to the soldier and wrapped her arm tightly around his throat.**

"**Will you be as stubborn as your partner? Or will you tell us what we want to know?" Rika questioned as she pressed a blade made of ice against the side of his neck.**

"**You are more ruthless than I believed. Your friends are being held in a secret bunker in one of the north tents of the camp. But even if you reach the door where they are being held, you won't be able to reach them without the keys to open it." He answered heavily as her blade pressed on his skin.**

**The sharp blade caused him to bleed slightly. He winced at the slight pain and the pressure of her hold.**

"**My comrades possess the two keys that you'll need. Now that you know all that I know, please spare my life." He answered pleading softly.**

"**He told us all that we needed to know, Makoto. We should spare him." Kuwabara agreed while he moved to her side.**

**Makoto looked back at him in slight annoyance. "You are too naive. If I let him live, he will warn the others. We can't let that happen."**

"**Is that the real reason that you want to kill him? Or is it that you can't help yourself?" Kuwabara pressed as he looked down at Rika with an eyebrow raised.**

"**What the heck are you trying to say?!" Rika snapped while angrily pushing away the soldier. She turned toward Kuwabara peering at him in anger.**

"**It seems like your solution for everything is death. There are other solutions than that." **

"**I can't tell if you are just too compassionate or just a fool. Given a chance these warriors wouldn't hesitate to claim your life, but you still wish to spare one of theirs. Tell me why?" Rika demanded softly as she scanned Kuwabara's face for a sign of his reasons.**

"**There is only one reason… For honor. I understand that they wouldn't hesitate to kill us; but if we take their lives, then we will be no better than them. I won't allow myself to sink to their level and you shouldn't either."**

** Makoto couldn't tell if it was the strength of his words or the determination in his eyes that calmed her demeanor. She closed her eyes as she turned away from him and headed towards the exit.**

** "Honor, huh? Well… Enough said. I will spare him for your foolish honor. Besides, the last thing that I want to be compared to is some lowly demon." She smirked slightly as she passed Kuwabara.**

** He looked at her with eyes wide in surprise. Why was she being so compliant to what he said? It was less than a day ago that she wanted their heads on a silver platter for what Yusuke did to Suzaku. What changed her?**

** Kuwabara followed behind her lost in her own thoughts. She was changing rapidly, but what could have caused such a change? Was Kimika's friendship the cause of her change? Or was there something else causing it?**

** Kuwabara remained fixed on her as they drew closer to the exit. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the Tsuki soldier sneaking up behind him.**

** "I will not be looked down by a mere human." He growled softly to himself as he raised his sword to strike down Kuwabara. "Die!"**

** He swung down his sword at great speed, but he stopped short right at Kuwabara's head. Kuwabara turned around immediately at the sound of his voice. He looked on in fear when he came face to face to his blade. However his fear soon faded, when he realized that he wasn't going to strike him.**

** He looked for the cause of his delay, but he could only see his blade. **

** "See. I told you. Given a chance, he would attempt to take your life." Makoto said from behind the soldier.**

** "What did you do to him?" Kuwabara asked when he noticed that the soldier wasn't moving.**

** "Don't worry. I didn't kill him. I froze him from the inside. Soon he will be entrapped in ice. Once we free the girls, I'll have Koenma pick him up. Now, Come on. We have to tell the others what we learned." **

** Makoto grabbed Kuwabara's arm as she guided him out of the tent. He looked at her as they ran toward the opposite side of the camp. It was obvious that she did change. **

** He couldn't tell if it was her desire to save her friend that drove her to save his life or a genuine reflex to protect him. He didn't know which, but he knew that he wanted to know more about the goddess Makoto. She was nothing like the frightening demon killer before. There was more to her; and for some reason, he wanted to find out what it was. **


End file.
